


This is how you cripple me

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Backstory Ben Solo, F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lux's english, Majour stories, May have strong language, Might go back and edit chapters, More characters to be added, No strompilot, Past Relationships, Rey Skywalker, Romance, Sarcasm, Sorry Not Sorry, Soz, The Force Awakens, dark humour, follows the basic plot, hinted at poe dameron /ofc, huge spoilers ahead, more relationships to come (maybe), no kylo/rey, not soz, only mentioned sometims, please tell me what you think, possible Poe Dameron/ofc, sorry I am keeping a majour death, tweaked TFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jedi, perviously a padawan of the great Master Skywalker, is running from her demons. Running from mistakes that she cant fix and lives that she can't bring back. she runs so far that eventually she finds herself at the edge of the known universe, on an almost deserted planed called Jakku. at the same time her demons catch up to her, in the shape of a circular droid called BB-8, or classified. she can't be sure because he says both just as often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first hobbit movie (walking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small girl is where we will begin our journey, sitting in a small room, with a small rock. her cousin talks to her then the dream ends.
> 
> Lux xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello young padawans, who are probably older than me, not my first fanfic but my favorite, because it didn't completely fail, thanks for reaing!

Small girl of 5 years old was sitting in the centre of a cold, dark room whose large pillars soared over her soft brown hair. The dimly shining marble was glowing slightly in the bare candlelight. Blue moonlight was gliding through the open window, illuminating the small girls’ features. Her button nose was wrinkled in frustration and her eyebrows were scrunched together, matching her tightly sealed lips which were firmly pressed in a line. Her eyes were closed, or were they slightly open? No-one could tell because of the lack of light as well as her long, swooping eyelashes shielding her eyes from the light. In front of her, sat a rock.

Rock seemed like a good word to describe it, as it was neither small enough to be a pebble, or big enough to be a stone. Not even remotely close to a boulder.  
Rock was a good word.

Of course, that was the very object that was frustrating the youngling. She had levitated rocks like this before, with her father beside her. But now he wasn’t here. And she was alone. In a bare room, cold and empty.

A muffled scream of frustration left her mouth before she brought her once still hands up to her face, rubbing her eyes gently. She had been sat here too long to fail. 2 hours on your own with only a rock for company didn’t seem bad, until you tried it yourself.

She opened her eyes to reveal deep, brown orbs which were currently bloodshot and angry. Why couldn’t she do it?

A faint whooshing sound brought her attention to the door, to the beam of light slicing through the solitude. The shadow at the door beckoned her to leave the room, which she did with gratitude. The girl ran up towards her cousin engulfing him in a hug, as the fourteen year old boy kneeled to match his little relatives height.

“why can’t I do it Ben?” a small whimper left her lips, exposing the disappointment that she felt in herself.

Ben sighed and shifted his weight slightly, bringing the small girl closer to him. He had found that after solitude like that, human contact was an excellent cure.

“It takes time,” he replied gently, lifting her chin so he could look at her. “and patience.”

The little girl giggled, a small melodious sound that could fill any room with happiness. 

“But Ben, you don’t have patience.” 

He looked at his cousin and gave a small laugh. Children were often the ones to tell the truth, when everyone else lied. Especially his little cousin, who spoke her mind, even when everyone else didn’t want to hear it.

“Well then, we must learn to.”

Standing up, he offered his hand to her, which she took gratefully, before pulling him along. Through the maze of tunnels and the doors which made up the jedi temple. Through the rooms and gardens, the halls and council chambers before finally stopping before a door. The door.

“Must I tell him?” she whined, disguising her guilt with childish behaviours.

Ben gave a small chuckle before nudging her forwards.

“Go on.”

She tentatively walked up to the door before timidly tapping on the edge, waiting to be summoned by her master. Of course she was scared, she had failed. She hated it when she had failed, and he hated it when she had failed, because they both knew she was powerful. More powerful than her master, but less controlled. A voice pierced thought her thoughts, shattering her daydream.

“Come in Rey.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lux sat up in her bed, panting heavily as she felt the emotion of the memory weighing on her. Frustration, fear, guilt and failure. The guilt was the one which hurt the most. Closed up her throat and made her choke because of a reason that didn’t exist. Past predilections were always the ones with the most emotional intensity. It always disturbed her, the past, that once was and would never be. This was the third time that she had had this dream in under a week, and things were getting worrying.

Why did she always dream about him? His dark, tousled black hair, his plump lips, his innocent, deep brown eyes.

No.

He wasn’t himself anymore. He was corrupted and the innocent eyes had turned dark. She still had nightmares about that day. About what he did, about what she did, 

what she DIDN’T do. What she could have done.

What could she have done? There was nothing to do. 

Sighing, she looked at her small digital tablet beside her makeshift bed, constructed with a large sheer strung between two bits of strong oak wood. Her pack held all of her possessions, collected over 12 years, which was small considering the circumstances. They mostly held clothes as well as a few sentimental, material possessions. Small, portable things, such as the lightsabre which lay, unused and deactivated, her bracelet, which was mostly made up of a leather strap that was wrapped around a large, turquoise crystal that came from the deconstructed lightsabre of a friend. And lastly, a small, round tin decorated with white lace, which held a small picture of two people, holding each other. Two small children holding each other as if they depended on it, as if their lifeline was the other, that if they stopped, that if they separated they would instantly perish.

The rucksack was picked up, shouldered and adjusted abruptly. The sheet was clipped onto the top. A compound bar, half eaten, clutched tightly in her hand as Lux resumed her laboured journey towards the infamous bandit village in the middle of nowhere, Jakku. Fun.

The scorching sun was shining down on her back and her brown hair was blisteringly hot by the time she saw signs that she was nearing the village. Her journey was stretching and it seemed that it was too far, yet when she came across an old imperial battle star ship, her spirits.

The main reason that the bandit village was near these ruins was supposedly that the parts found in them were extremely rare, and valuable. There was a wave of heat shimmering off the surface of the large ships, adding to their ghostly, abandoned feel. Just as she passed the third wreckage she heard a small beeping, coming from a distorted shape in the distance. Slowly, as it walked, no, rolled closer, Lux was able to distinguish the features of the maker of the sound. A small BB-8 droid was crossing through the flat planes, slowly making its way forwards. How did such a small, fragile droid end up in a place like Jakku? Then again, how did anything end up on Jakku. 

The small droid rolled impossibly slowly towards the girl, before resting at her leather bound feet. Its antenna was bent out of place and the poor thing looked like it hade entire dunes jamming up its systems. It gave another noise of impatience before shutting down.

“No!” It couldn’t just shut down now! Lux was curious, which was a terrible thing. If it was going to shut-down then it should have done it before it had sparked the curiosity inside of her.

She gently rolled the droid into the shade of one of the wrecks before sitting down and bringing out a small tool kit. Carefully, and precisely, she opened the droid up, and began investigating the reason of the malfunction. She found the main ventilator and extracted it, before prying it open to allow all of the sand that had gotten stuck, loose. She then went to the CPU, making sure that the magnetic pulse between the two parts of the droid were functioning, before re-assembling the small creature. 

The first thing that it did was squeal out beeps of protest.

“Oi, you should be grateful, I could have left you here to the scavengers.”

He gave out another set of beeps, clearly offending Lux in some sort of way.

“No need to be so rude! I mean, I only stopped you from being torn apart, piece by piece from people who work for food.” She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Finally, the droid let out an indignant shriek before rolling off in the direction it came from.

“Wait!” She called, chasing it down in a few short strides. “Where are you going?”

It let out a few small buzzes before looking straight back at the horizon, trying to ignore its new travel mate.

“The scavenger village?” Lux let out a snort before replying quickly “They’ll try and rip you to pieces there.”

The BB-8 droid came to a sudden stop, and looked up expectantly at her.

More beeps, surprise.

“Of course they will, their scavengers.” At that he let out a wail. His CPU looking down at the ground. The Poor thing looked so downtrodden that she felt a sudden urge to help it.

“Why don’t I accompany you?” she asked, a little too hopefully. That seemed to perk it up, before causing it to give out some more squeaks.

“Yes, of course I mean it.”

At that, it gave out small squeals of joy before doing a full circle around the girl gratefully. Lux gave out a small giggle before kneeling down in an attempt to get to eye level with the droid.

“Now what to call you…” She muttered to herself. A small smile began to grace her features and she whispered gently.

“How about BB-8?” It simply nodded at this, accepting the childish, unoriginal nickname that had been given to him by so many others.

It let out one long, low whine, turning to lux with a small wobble.

“Me?” she replied, shaking her head. “I’m Lux, Lux-Dida Splen.”

Satisfied with the answer he had been given, BB-8 began determinedly rolling towards smugglers village.

“Okay then.” Lux began to stride forwards, matching the small droids determination.

End of chapter.


	2. Turdo, Tida, what was his name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course he had a mechanical Rino, what else would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey padawans, sorry i haven't updated in a while, not gonna make up excuses so here goes nothing.
> 
> Lux xx

walking in sand was hard, like, really hard. even without the extreme conditions of the heat, the humidity, and it didn't help that Lux didn't have any water at all. sand, being sand, slowed every stride, made it harder and harder to walk in every possible way. weren't there any oasis's on this stupid desert planet anyway? and apparently you needed plants to create an atmosphere, and oxygen. fore some reason, this hell existed. fun. now every breath hurt for Lux, in fact it felt like her entire throat was being stuffed with sandpaper, she hated sand. 

BB-8 liked to talk, well, he wasn't an organic being, he didn't have a dry throat so it was understandable that he didn't understand why Lux was slowing down slightly, but not panting. of course she didn't pant. she didn't show weakness. the should she?

a series of beeps filled the humid, stuffy air and caused the girl to chuckle.

"You know, for a droid you do seem to have quite a personality." that had seemed evident in their earlier conversations, but unfortunately they weren't on Lux's lists of high priority.

more beeps followed. this one was really persistent.

"yes, i'm trying to find someone, why do you ask?"

apparently that was classified.

"well alright, i'll just let you power down again."

he didn't seem to happy about that.

they kept walking for a bit, passing a skeleton every once and a while, usually some large beast which had probably died of exhaustion, but occasionally, they would see a vaguely humanoid shape lying in the sand. she wondered what happened to them. probably someone trying to head for the Nima outpost, to far to make it. maybe that would happen to her.

when they finally made it to the valley, BB-8 rolled straight down the hill, at a rate which seemed to almost cause his electromagnets short circuit. it was a founder he still managed to roll with all of the sand clogging up his system.

Lux tried walking down slowly, making sure that as little scorching sand as possible ended up in her boots. why she had worn boots to a desert, especially black leather ones? not the best of ideas.

every step caused her to sink further and further in the sand until she swore she was almost waist height in. so much for the sand in the boots.

when she finally reached the bottom of the dunes, she could heel every individual grain of sand in places that they should not be in, making her entire body groan in frustration. no water in a desert, who ever thought of that? now she couldn't have a shower. she hated sand.

really, really hard sand.

by the time they had reached the small settlement, she was ready to kill someone. actually ready to rip someones throat out in exchange for some form of water to wash herself out with. maybe even two for a cup or even a drop of water.

it was almost sunset and the day had passed agonisingly slowly. and of course that was the moment that the bloody droid chose to run off. fantastic. absolutely brilliant. it was like he wanted his circuits to fry into a big ball of molten scrap.

"BB-8" i shouted, over and over again trying to get his attention, circling around the camp over and over again trying to find the little ball of doom, making a fool of myself. as usual.

a sort of dull moaning brought my attention to a man on a mechanical... rino? a... mechanical... rino.. well she had seen weirder. best not to question it.

she walked up to him, immediately catching sight of the bright orange and white droid caught in his net. of course, so had a girl from the scavengers village, probably one of Unkhar Plut's slaves.

Lux stepped back. if anyone was going to draw attention to themselves, a stranger would, not someone that the man was familiar with, plus she had already drawn enough attention to herself. no one was going to negotiate with her.

something seemed to happen, as the man began shouting at the girl, before finally letting her cut the net. when that happened, the happy little droid rolled straight back to Lux, quickly putting distance between himself and the rino man. if i were him, i would too.

as he rolled across the sand the girl slowly followed him, curiosity getting the best of her, like it had to me.

of course, he had done something to himself. for a droid, he wasn't the smartest.

"Look at you, you've bent your antenna. why did you run off?" i tried to keep my tone level, making sure that the girl didn't see how worried i was for this small piece of metal.

of course, a series of beeps was the only reply.yet again, classified.

"classified?" the girl asked, trying to get a look at the orb.

while she was doing this, i plucked off his antenna and began trying to bend it back into place.

"yeah, he seems to say that a lot- wait, you can understand him?" she looked at me in a funny way, as if i was the one who had started speaking in beeps. nice.

"yes, i understand most droids." she seemed to see the look in my eye. one i got when i was suspicious.

"if you want to get to people, the Nima outpost is that way." she said, pointing east. "but you might want to avoid the sinking sand, with your droid and all."

"he's not my droid." of course her stupid mouth had chosen this moment to open. stupid. stupid god damned mouth.

"oh, then who's is he?"

apparently BB-8 and Lux decided to answer at exactly the same time. 

"classified." she quickly stopped before saying "at least that's what he told me."

BB-8 then decided to say something in a low series of beeps, some that only Lux could hear.

an exasperated sigh left her mouth before she just put her face in her hands.

"of course you want to, why wouldn't you? who wouldn't want to be captured and turned into scrap?"

he beeped again, this little guy was more sarcastic than you'd have thought, maybe he was originally from Alderan, or at least his greater, before, you know, caboum!

"what did he say?" this girl was definitely interested in him. Lux wondered if she knew him...

"he wants to stay here and wait for his master. he won't leave without him, and he thinks that someone's following us, or just him."

the girl looked hesitantly at the little droid before extending her hand towards Lux. "Rey." 

Lux grasped her hand and shook it firmly before repeating her name.

"Luck?" Rey replied.

"yeah, sure. whatever suits your fancy. either way i gotta set up camp."

rey looked hesitantly at her shoes before sighing.

"you could stay with me, it's a bit cramped and not exactly the best place but, you could..."

of course, BB-8 rolled towards Rey letting out more squeaks before turning to Lux, he probably meant 'i will leave you for safety snd comfort so come along or you'll be alone in your grubby camp', nut all he said was along the lines of 'Comfort!'

"sure, i'll join."

'finally,' Lux thought. 'peace.'

not to be cliche, but... if only she knew.


	3. "The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars" a dead roman guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux can't sleep and needs alone time, stars are pretty and BB-8 is BB-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey padawans, gonna dedicate this chapter to LadyRedStar caus she got me off my arse and got me to update, so, thanks.  
> also, i have a tumblr account that i'll share with you guys if you're interested.
> 
> Lux xx

Nights in the desert were one of the coldest things that could ever be experienced. The normally scorching winds that brushed through the dunes that would burn at the back of your neck, was instead a frigid gale that froze you where you would stand.

The metal interior of the AT-AT that Rey currently inhabited was still radiating a small amount of warmth that it had collected over the day, barely making up for the thin rags that she used as blankets. Not that Lux was ungrateful for the hospitality. It had been a while since she had slept on a solid floor instead of a sheet of rough, dirty fabric which hung precariously off the ground.

Rey seemed like a nice girl.

Of course, Lux was very much aware of Rey’s similarities to her Rey, with the hair, the eyes, the voice, but she couldn’t exactly go up to her and ask. Even if she was her Rey, she wouldn’t remember. Such was the penance of another one of Lux’s mistakes.

By the time that she had settled onto the warm metal floor, beneath the fabric of one of Rey’s cloth’s, Lux was already falling asleep.

'If you fall asleep, you'll dream'

Lux groaned as she remembered the events of the last night, and why she slept alone.

The images of her last dream rushed towards her, as if it needed a host to spread within. The kind, brown eyes, the tousled black hair, the pink lips…  
She’d be damned if she woke Rey up because of a dream.

The problem was that the only thing that was keeping her from sleep was that a possible stranger might hear her scream, might hear her beg, might hear her nightmares.

But what if she had a good dream?

No.

Standing up, and shoving the material off her, Lux marched outside of the machine that the scavenger called home before umping up onto one of the legs. She balanced on it and proceeded to walk up towards the body of the fallen beast.

Settling herself on what would have been the side of the creature, she sat own and brought both of her legs to the front of her, crossing them both and gently placing her hands on her knees. 

Due to the lengths she had gone through to simply learn to sit still, the meditative pose was something that Lux could do easily now, as well as the ability it had to fill her with comfort. This was the pose she took when she wanted to forget, to relax, to think. It allowed her to simply clear her mind of her emotions, thoughts and problems, which at the moment, was something that she needed to do desperately.

Her eyes fluttered close and she took a lengthy breath in, before exhaling. She continued to do this for a number of minutes, while only focusing on the amount of time she took to breath in, hold her breath for, and breath out.

Breath in, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8

Hold, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

Breath out, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

This was working splendidly for her until she heard a series of beeps, shattering the focus the had just a few moments earlier.

Wow, that droid really did want to become a scrap heap.

Rolling her head on her shoulders, the jumping up, she looked over the side of the AT-AT to spot the orange and white ball before she made out the cylindrical shapes, one resting atop the other.

“wow, you really have comedic timing, you know that?”

BB-8 let out a few beeps of joy before rattling a bit.

“what’s wrong, are your systems jammed up again?”

It let out a few shrieks before Lux shushed him, while pointing to the entrance of Rey’s home, where she was hanging in her bed, her arm dangling out quite precariously and her eyes firmly shut.

“do you want to wake her up?”

A few bleeps confirmed that this droid really didn’t care, he just wanted to be fixed.

“alright then.”

Jumping down from the metal landing, and ending up on the sand,  
Lux made her way to the ‘brash ball’. She kneeled down in front of him before removing his top orb and prying open the metal plate that gave her access to the motherboard. She gave a groan and went to fetch her toolkit before sprinting back to the little creature. He really needed to get some repairs done. She had been right earlier, some of his central wiring was fried. She could make do with the copper wiring she had left over from her lightsabre in her leather pouch holding her screwdrivers and other tools, but that would only last as long as the ventilation system, which was the cause of the odd rattling sound. 

Beside it, BB-8’s fuses seemed to be malfunctioning. Those would definitely need a replacement, along with a few other components that seemed to be in disrepair. Did this droids previous owner know absolutely nothing about robotics? How long had BB been alone?

When she finally sorted out the wiring, Lux had small cuts littering the expanse of her hands. She gently placed the head on top of the body, before activating the small droid, who gave a whine of relief when finally reactivated.

“you’re gonna need a few new parts. If Rey’s going scavenging tomorrow I can go with her, unless you happen to have a brand new ventilation system, fuses and an electromagnet hidden in one of your compartments?”

BB gave shrieks of protest at the replacement of his parts until he let himself think for a moment, to which he gave off a few bleeps before rolling back into Rey’s makeshift home.

“My fault?” Lux mused to herself. She really had found a very special droid.

Lying on her back in the sand, Lux found herself gazing at the stars fondly.

How many nights had she spent, just watching them pass in front of her, changing their course, but always returning in the same patterns, every rotation, every time.  
She found stars beautiful. Every star had a solar system, and every star had a possibility of life. They were what allowed people to see, to grow, to live, yet when one star went down, millions would come out of hiding and let themselves be seen.

Yet, every time they came out, she would silently clock the star of master Skywalker. The one that he always pointed towards and said ‘that’s the star Lux, I want you to remember that star.’

Of course, he never did clarify why. Such was the mystery of a jedi master. But whenever she did go out to see the star, she would always manage to attract the attention of young feet, that would try to be silent behind her while making a small pitter patter. As Lux would always teach her, ‘you have to always stay on the balls of your feet Rey, and never wear shoes, but never go barefoot.’

Of course, Lux had never expected to have her own advice turned against her, but she was grateful every time the young padawan would hurry after her when she had a particularly bad premonition.

They would lie outside, on the soft grass of the courtyard. The temple they inhabited happened to be in a particularly hot area of the planet, but the oasis where they inhabited allowed the jedi to keep greenery alive.

They would rest their back against the soft grass, and stare up at the constellations of the night sky, the stars reflecting in their eyes as the marvelled at the sight before them. Eventually, Rey would get tired but that was the only way that either of them would know if it was time to go to bed. If not for her age, Rey would have spent an eternity on a planet of night, watching the stars.

Of course, master Skywalker would always know whether they had snuck out or not, judging by the bags that both girls had at the same time, but he always let it slide, due to the stress that Lux had was going through, and how much Rey cared for her, so long as they kept up their studies.

While remembering this, Lux felt a small breeze sweep the dunes where she lay, causing her to shiver.

She stood up from where she lay before brushing herself off and entering the robot.

Lying back down on the floor, she reached for her sac before removing the white trimmed box, and gently prying off the lid with one of her tools. 

She removed the creased photo and looked at the two people on it.

Gazing at herself, she saw her hair was still long then, held in three tight buns, a technique that she had taught to her Rey, that allowed most of her hair to stay away from her eyes, however a few baby strands had fallen out and framed the sides of her chubby face. Her eyes were lit up in excitement and held a wonderful hope that Lux had not seen in herself for a long time.

The boy next to her had his hands around Lux and was lifting her off the ground, with the entire top half of his body tilted as he supported his weight on his thin frame. 

He too was smiling, with one tooth on the top front row of his mouth clearly missing through the grin that he was giving the picture taker.

His dark hair was messy, yet it seemed to be no matter to the boy, who had simply pushed it from his face and tucked it behind his ears for this one occasion. One lock, however, betrayed him, as it swung down between both his eyes, and ending at the same place his nose did. 

His gentle brown eyes were wide with joy at the sight before him, as he seemed to be looking at something beyond the photographer, something that had caught his attention. 

Lux sighed before she tucked the photo back within the box. It had been many a moon since she had taken it out to admire it properly.

She lay back, before gently closing her eyes and letting her thoughts run wild in corridors of clay, and courtyards of green.


	4. some cryptic bullshit, courtesy of a sleep deprived 60 year old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux has another dream, BB-8 says some more classified stuff, and everyone didn't sleep well. some bonding of sorts between the two females and Lux feels old...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey padawans, the longest chapter i've written, yay! right after one yesterday. gonna try and keep up the pace but for a few days i may lose wifi :'( so sorry if i get lazy, comment for me to move my arse if it stops, thanks for reading!
> 
> Lux xx

The rain was the only thing that Rey could see.

She felt it surround her, drowning out her other senses as it hit her skin with a relentless force. Very drop fell on her with a similar weight, every one of them just as painful as the last. Her clothes were soaked through and she felt a chill encompass her body, surrounding her, its clutches growing ever closer, trying to suffocate her.

“Rey!”

A familiar voice screamed out her name through the thick curtains which had enveloped her completely. 

“Rey where are you?” another familiar voice called through the wind, begging for her to reply.

“Papa! Papa I’m here!” a small voice replied, her eyes darting around, desperate to find someone, anyone.

Suddenly, a figure loomed above her, brandishing a weapon aimed at the small padawan. He man had a helmet on him, and he charged towards her small form, swinging the unknown force of destruction in the direction of the girl.

Before he could get any closer, a blade of bright red pierced through his body, the crackling energy coming off of the blade seemed to ignite the air around it, as it extracted the man’s life from his body.

As the victim fell to his knees, the lightsabre was removed from his corpse, revealing two small pointed ends to the weapon. It was a truly elegant choice of lightsabre, with the colour seeming almost hypnotic to the 11-year-old girl.

A black, gloved hand reached out towards Rey, beckoning her to her feet. 

Slowly, she reached for the hand, taking it in hers, before it pulled her to her feel.

The material itself felt cold and wet in the rain, an unwelcome feeling to the young girl, however, what truly struck her was the mask that her saviour wore. It was jet black, save for the metal, chrome plating surrounding the eyes, which were covered with a black piece of glass.

The shape of the helmet was curious, reminding Rey of a Rodian bounty hunter that her uncle used to tell stories about. However, this person certainly wasn’t Greedo, not by a long shot.

“are you alright?” a metallic voice cut through Rey’s thoughts, seeming almost worried about her. But that wasn’t possible, he didn’t know her.

She gently nodded, slightly cautious towards him, Papa had told her not to immediately trust strangers.

“good.” He replied shortly. 

“Rey!” a scream sounded behind her as she turned to see Lux, standing in front of her, soaking wet in the rain with her lightsabre activated, the bright blue of the blade being a stark contrast towards the angry red of Rey’s savior.

Her hair was soaking, sticking to her skin where ever it could. That didn’t, however, distract Rey from Lux’s eyes, which held a great deal of fear, yet the anger that was dancing just behind her pupils was what terrified Rey the most. Lux was never angry, ever.

“Rey, come to me honey.” Her lips were shaking as she said this, while she kept her eyes on the man dressed in the dark clothes.

Slowly, Rey began walking towards Lux, looking back every so often at the red lightsabre. Her footsteps were all but silent in the torrential downpour that stopped her from moving quicker that she would have liked to.

When she finally reached Lux, Rey looked up at her in fear, seeing the same emotions reflected back to her in Lux’s features.

“Go and find master Skywalker, your Papa will be worried about you.”

With that, Rey bolted away from the scene which lay before her.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lux turned towards the masked man, poised for battle.

“What have you done Ben?” 

At that, she heard a metallic laugh resonate through the helmet that he had put on, which allowed him to remain anonymous throughout the slaughter.

“What have I done? I asked you to come with me, and what do you do? Tell master Skywalker.” The scorn in his voice as prominent, mocking the jedi for what she had done.

Yes, she had gone to master Skywalker, what else was she supposed to have done?

“Ben stop this.”

The lightsabre that had previously been neglected by the black night was spun around expertly, showing off his control of the elegant weapon, but that wasn’t what he had created, his was a weapon of execution, not of peace.

Lux brought her lightsabre towards herself, shielding any spots which may be vulnerable.

“You don’t want to do this Ben.” She said calmly.

“Oh, but I do.”

He charged towards her with full force, as she ran towards him, before they met, both lightsabres raised and clashed, creating an almighty crack, as blue and red combined. Striking over and over again, each person’s anger taking over their actions, causing each to turn ferocious. This wasn’t a duel, as they had practiced for so many years together in the temple, this was a battle between two people, equally matched both in anger and savagery, lack of remorse, hate and skill. This was a test that neither wanted to lose.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lux sat up rapidly, slamming her head on the top of a metal counter then fell back down on to the floor, clutching a growing lump and possible bruise whilst groaning in pain.

Opening her eyes, and looking around, she became very aware that she wasn’t camping out, but in a sort of a room. A small, metal room.

Remembering the events of the night before, she relaxed a bit, realizing that she wasn’t in a cell, but in Rey’s home.

At the door, she could see beams of golden light illuminating a rectangular portion of the door, with small sand grains dancing around in the gleaming day. 

Just as she was admiring the morning, a small, round head poked its way through the door frame, letting out a series of bleeps. Oh this was going to be fun.

“what’s that? Rey fell down a well?” she replied sarcastically, with a small smirk on her face.

BB-8, obviously didn’t appreciate the humor at all, and let out some more whirs encouraging to mover her, well, her butt, at least that’s what it meant.

“yes, yes, I’m up. Now let’s get going before your ass is the one who fries.”

Another few beebs told Lux just how ‘not funny’ that joke was to the bot, especially if she was the one who was supposed to fix him.

“alright then. Let’s just get going. The quicker I can fix you, the quicker I can find transportation of this giant sand box.”

BB-8 seemed to disagree with this.

“what do you mean you don’t want to leave? The sand’s practically got you fossilized.”

Classified.

“why Is everything classified with you?” Lux groaned in exasperation. Why the hell did no-one ever answer questions? Was it some sort of culture that people thought worked? Well it didn’t. it was just bloody annoying.

The only response that the droid had was to roll off. Brilliant. Why did she help him again? Oh yeah. She was curious. Caus he obviously answered sooooo many of her questions.

The next head that popped through the door was Rey. A small pack was on her back and two gourds of water were nestled under her arm. A net was wrapped around her hand and a sort of ignition key was in the other.

“you ready?” she asked, glancing at Lux’s dishevelled, sleep deprived form.

“five minutes.” Lux replied. Of course she was going to take a quick breather, between the memory and the sarcastic droid, she needed a small break.

When Lux felt that 5 minutes had passed, she pushed herself to her feet, her back aching from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in.

Picking up her lightsabre and strapping it to her belt, she trod outside to be greeted by the overly-enthusiastic orb that seemed to enjoy pissing her off. 

BB-8 rolled slowly up to her, much like a pet would, and nudged her leg. Lux gently rested a hand on the top of his CPU without damaging the antenna’s. he patiently beeped at her, looking at Lux straight in the eyes.

“yes, of course we can go. Just don’t sink in the sand, ok?” 

That seemed to be a welcome sentence for the robot, who gave out a set of satisfied shrieks before rolling ahead.

Rey gave a look to Lux, almost as if she were trying to figure her out, or read her. As if Lux puzzled her in some way.

“cat got your tongue girlie?” Lux asked, glancing at the scavenger.

“no… it’s just that… never mind.” As Rey said this, Lux had already gathered her things to be ready for the day. Her toolkit was safely tucked under her robes, and she had clipped the water gourd next to her lightsabre, while she hoped to gods that she didn’t confuse the two while she was thirsty.

“Ok then, we should start heading out before it gets too hot.” Lux replied, already marching to catch up with BB-8, who could sparsely be seen through the humid haze and the sand that was swirling around them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time that they made it to the wreckage, both girls were panting heavily. Each one of their faces were bright red and the sweat patches under their arms were very visible. They had been overtaken by a group of younger scavengers a couple of miles back. Judging by the lack of easily accessible scrap that Lux had spied yesterday, she guessed that they weren’t exactly professionals at this, yet their small stature allowed them to get into the tiniest nooks and crannies, to access the rarest materials.

Rey had already made a beeline towards one particularly large star destroyer, which she seemed to be accustomed to. BB-8 followed closely behind her. She pulled out a rope that was tucked into her backpack. It was coiled tightly but Lux could tell that there was easily 200 meters of rope there, maybe even more than that.

She walked through the ships exhaust port, her shoes clanging loudly on the old, dusty metal surface. Lux dawdled, admiring the handy-work that the scavengers had left. Being able to reach the ceiling on a curved area was very impressive, but not impossible.

On closer inspection, Lux noticed several hidden panels on the sides of the exhaust ports which seemed to be untouched. Even the easily accessible ones were completely ignored.

“are you coming?” Rey questioned. Lux simply shrugged. How had no-one noticed the obvious lines that showed where to pry it open.

It may only be because of the time that Lux had to spend on one of these ships… but that had nothing to do with the current situation.

Slowly walking up to one of the circular panels, the brought out a screw driver from her toolkit and jammed it into the line that separated the metal plate from the rest of the ship. Prying it open, she created a large enough gap to allow her hand to slip through, and yanked it off the rest of the way.

Rey looked back to see what was taking Lux so long, only to find that she had found a sort of a hidden compartment and was currently tearing out parts from it that Rey had never seen before, and she had been doing this for a long time.

“How the hell did you know to look there?” she asked, completely dumbfounded by the sudden knowledge that this stranger knew of ships that she had explored since she was eleven.

“everyone had their secrets girlie, how I know happens to be one of them.” Rey gave Lux a questioning sideways glance, but brushed off the comment.

“how old are you?” the sudden question threw Lux off guard causing her hand to slip ad cut itself on the sharp surface of one if the circuits. She gasped in pain and pulled back her hand, clutching it in the other one.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Rey asked, concerned about the other woman standing beside her.

“s’okay. Just haven’t been asked that in a while.” Lux seemed to be lost in thought while ripping a piece of fabric from her robes. She wound it tightly around the cut, hissing as it got tighter and tighter.

Her brow was furrowed and she was muttering to herself, something about it having been too long, and possibly cursing herself, but Rey could only make out a few words.

“32 years, or rotations, approximately.” She whispered to Rey, smiling to herself as she did so. Something about confirming it out loud made Lux feel incredibly old. 12 years since the slaughter. Gods she felt aged. Yes, jedi’s often led longer lives than most, if they only died of natural causes that was. Too many were cut down by war and horrors only described as massacres, but if not, they lived quite long.

“23” Rey replied shortly, suddenly feeling very young compared to the adult she was standing by.

“if it makes you feel any better, I thought you were closer to 26 than anything.” Rey blurted out to Lux, without being able to stop herself.

Lux simply chuckled and shook her head. Even if her physical age was closer to 30 than anything else, the things that she had seen made her wiser than most 60 year old. The predilections, the memories and the nightmares. She often wished she was younger, so she could change what she had seen, avoid it all.

Lux plunged her hands back into the mess of cables and yanked out a small, white box that appeared to be covered in some sort of mesh on one side, with a small fan inside of it.

Apart from being covered in sand, it appeared to be in better condition than the one BB-8 currently had. Placing it carefully on the floor, he pushed apart the wired to dig deeper than she had originally done, to expose a small, round thing connected to other small round things. Fuses!

Lux clawed them all out and lay them down next to the ventilator. She looked up at Rey who seemed to be confused by the equipment.

“come here BB.” Lux called quietly to the droid, who rolled towards them from the outside of the exhaust. The rolling sound on the metal gave the dark passage an eerie feel to it, causing shivers to run down Rey’s spine.

When BB-8 finally reached the two girls, he gave out a soft whirring noise towards Lux, who sat down in front of him, but not before muttering an almost inaudible phrase under her breath that seemed to catch Rey off guard.

“I couldn’t fix him, but at least I can fix you.”


	5. panic attacks and kyber crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Rey are doing alright until Lux hears about the crashed tie fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again padawans, trying to update as quickly as possible  
> thank you to anyone who reads this regularly  
> listened to how to train your dragon 2 soundtrack while writing this  
> has nothing to do with the story  
> its just a really good soundtrack
> 
> Lux xx

That day went rather well, for both Lux and Rey, considering that BB-8 had a new ventilation system, and several fuses that had been replaced, as well as Rey, who found several items that she was sure that she could trade in for a substantial amount of portions. 

By the end of the scavenger trip, Rey’s bad was completely full to the brim, an experience that had never had the audacity to present itself to her until now. She had parts that were unknown to her, but she was absolutely sure that if anyone knew what to do with them, it was Lux. All through the day she had explained the different uses of gadgets and gizmos, such as the combustion chambers which were used to ignite the fuel in an emergency situation, or the way to use a compressor to fix things, instead of inhibit functions on a ship.

When the finally slid down the massive sand dune that cradled the ship, they were both exhausted and very dehydrated. Their water ran out about two hours ago, so with every bead of sweat, and every panting breath, even considering the humidity of the planet, they had lost a lot of water.

Rey’s transport was almost rectangular except for the curved edges, that made it more aerodynamic, and lighter due to less material being used. The ‘seat’ of her transport was barely able to slide the two of them on it, meaning that Lux was almost falling off the whole ride, while always glancing at the netting which contained all of Rey’s parts that she had collected, however on this rare occasion it also happened to contain a shrieking BB-8.

The colour was faded after so many years of use, as the once bright red and shiny surface was now a dull crimson, with small chips in it, as well as a very dusty and unclean surface. 

The ‘seating’ itself wasn’t even considered seating. Lux had sat on cacti that were more comfortable. There were wires that were sticking into her legs, pinching at her skin every so often. Once in a while, she would feel an electric charge surge through a loose cable, that gave her a small electric shock. This transport really was old.  
The overall shape had reminded Lux of some sort of storage device which people would use to transfer information from computer to computer. A Universal Serial Bus? That sounded about right.

Every bump in the sand caused another pinching of the leg, another pain. Great. Like Lux didn’t have enough.

When they finally made it back to the settlement, there seemed to be some sort of stirring through the people. A few mutterings were floating around, something about a crashed ship.

They passed two people in a heated conversation, with their heads together, muttering slightly.

“But was it with the first order?” Rey heard one of them say, and as she did, she saw Lux tense beside her.

“Where else would a tie fighter come from?” the second one replied. 

“I heard that they found Stormtrooper uniform nearby, you never know, there might be one here.”

Upon hearing that, Lux strode off as quickly as possible, marching out towards Rey’s makeshift home, each step as urgent as the last.

She heard Rey calling for her, a few meters behind, but she didn’t care. She was done. She had to leave. She couldn’t go back, ever. Even if that meant abandoning the girl with the staff, or the droid.

When she finally reached AT-AT she had more sand in her boots that she cared to think about, and her thighs burned from walking at such a fast pace, but she didn’t care.

“Lux!” Rey had finally caught up to her, clearly by running, judging by her panting noises, and by the crimson of her face.

“Lux, where are you going?” Lux herself seemed to not be interested in Rey in the slightest at this moment. She was shoving all of her belongings into the sack that she had arrived with, everything including some spare parts she had pried from the star destroyer. She grabbed all of her food supplies around her, and stuffed those in as well. Reaching for a metal tin, she wrapped her hand tightly around the loose lid, pushing the sharp metal edge through the cloth she had wrapped around her cut, and re-opening the fresh wound.

Lux dropped the can abruptly, cursing to herself as she held the cut with her other hand. She was far too distracted at the moment. Why did it have to be now that they found her? She knew that she should have at least moved camp from last night. Was it because she found those extra parts in the star destroyer? Did they have some sort of tracker? Impossible. It was retro-tech.

“Lux?” Rey stood behind her, keeping her distance. Rey could tell when something was wrong, and something was most definitely wrong.

“I have to go.” Lux said, turning to look at her. There was no way that she could stay, not if she wanted to stay hidden. 

“What?” 

Lux stood up, now with her items packed, her hand still bleeding heavily. She had her head bowed gently, and was avoiding eye contact.

“thank you for your hospitality, but I have to keep moving.” Rey looked at Lux, her expression falling, there was no way that Lux could leave, she had just arrived.  
Lux walked passed Rey, sliding through the small gap between the wall and her stature. She brushed Rey’s arm with her own, allowing herself to feel the emotions of the young girl, and was almost overwhelmed.

She sensed the fear that Rey hid from everyone else, and herself, Lux sensed the anger, not just directed at her, but her family, the one that had abandoned her here. Mostly, though, she sensed sadness. Rey had allowed a stranger to enter her home, someone that she had never met before, and had trusted her to help her, or to at least stay for a while, like most people did, but Lux hadn’t. she was leaving, and she couldn’t explain why.

Lux ducked out of the AT-AT, keeping her eyes trained on the misty, grey-yellow horizon of the sand dunes. Scanning for any movement that could be another ship, another problem for her. 

The sun was still relatively high in the sky, at least 6 hours away from setting. It wasn’t advisable to start a journey at this time, especially with such a lack of water, but she had to move, quickly. the earlier that she set out, the better a chance she had of outrunning them. 

If she got to another outpost, she could possible arrange for a transport out of this sandbox, and that would mean that he could possibly make it to Maz’s, and maybe, just maybe, if she survived long enough, she could make it to the Arkanis sector, at least there weren’t any laws there.

A small, orb shaped object appeared in front of her, the orange circles on its bottom seeming a little duller than usual.

Of course, he beeped.

“Yes, I have to go.” Lux replied quickly. She had to conserve energy. Talking took up energy.

He replied with just a short an answer, a single word that stopped Lux in her tracks. She turned abruptly and stared at the droid in a withering manner, one that caused his circuits to quiver.

“What. The. Hell. Do. You. Mean.” She said, taking her time to annunciate every syllable of every word.

Repeating himself again, the droid rolled back a couple of inches.

“Do you even understand what that means?” 

The bleeps he replied with confirmed that he was, in fact aware, of what that word meant.

Lux gritted her teeth and glared at the horizon that she was previously stomping towards. Her jaw was locked and her eyes were lit in anger, towards something that anyone could only guess, because there was never such a mystery as to what angered that woman, what caused her blood to boil in such a way that if she glared at armies, they would cower away in fear.

She turned on her heel and marched back towards Rey’s AT-AT, while being completely silent the whole time. 

When they finally made it back, she was no-where to be seen, as was the equipment that she had collected. Lux had only started walking 20 minutes ago, and was turned around by ball-wonder beside her about 10 minutes ago. 20 minutes.

With her admittedly limited knowledge, of Rey, Lux assumed that she would probably be somewhere in the colony, selling her parts, or even just washing it. The cleaner the part, the more likely they are to receive more portions for it.

That was how they survived here, they exchanged metal for food.

It was rather pitiful actually. They gave parts that could easily be exchanged for money, good money that they could use to get off the planet, but instead they were repaid with measly portions that barely sustained them, so they couldn’t run away and had to work as much as possible, while Unkar Plutt bathed in the profits made from the toil of his slaves.

This was what scavengers were, slaves.

By the time Lux made it to the outside of the colony, it had been another 10 minutes. They had lost half an hour.

Thank gods that that was the time that Rey decided to stir up a fuss.

“One and a half portions! I’ve given you less for more, and certainly not these parts. These are rare, you’ve probably only encountered these parts 5 times in your lifetime!”

Lux began jogging towards the sound of Rey’s voice, dodging through crowds of people, each of them spying BB-8 hungrily. Something like that could feed them, and another for a month. It was rare to see so much machinery, in such good condition on a desert planet. Especially considering how far away this planet was from the republic.

When she finally made it to the exchange hut, she spotted an angry faced Rey, who was glaring up towards the ugly Crolute, her mouth set in a determined line. She was leaning forwards, and standing on the tips of her toes, to appear larger than she was, in order to intimidate Unkar.

Lux slowly walked up to the scavenger, before tapping her on the shoulder, which caused her to turn around quickly and glare at whoever was interrupting her rant. She immediately backed down when she saw who it was, and looked slightly shocked at the reappearance of Lux.

Lux nudged her way in front of Rey, while reaching her lightsabre behind her. Things could easily get ugly in these kind of situations.

“may I cut in?” Lux said, barely glancing at the scavenger girl before gently moving her for the side.

“You are aware of the multiple uses of these parts, are you not?” Lux asked, keeping eye contact with the fat barterer.

“What uses? This girl has barely brought me a scrap heap.” He replied.

“So you aren’t aware that the artificial Kyber crystal inside this ‘scrap heap’ happens to be very rare these days, due to the use of conventional Kyber crystals to create weapons?”

Unkar began to protest until Lux cut him short.

“And by weapons, you are aware of what I mean, right?” Lux had come very close to the crook, and was looking him right in the eyes. Her voice was almost a whisper, as to inhibit prying ears from earing what she was saying.

She grabbed her lightsabre before slamming it down on the counter and glaring at him.

“This kind of weapon.”

His eyes went wide as he saw the hilt of the hand-made sword, resting in front of him.

“how did you get this?” he asked.

“I made it.” The look of alarm from Unkar gave her a general idea of what he had heard about the Jedi after their downfall. They were widely blamed for the massacre on their own, and became hated to everyone, so having made the lightsabre made her dangerous.

“I’ll pay for it.” Unkar said, his grubby hands already reaching towards her weapon.

“Not for sale.” Lux replied, slapping away his hands, before retrieving it and clipping it back on its loop on her belt. 

“You can’t put a price on something like that.”


	6. Life gave some seriously big lemons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a stranger appears in the scavenger village, causing a little trouble for himself, and others around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there young padawans, who are probably older than me, there's a bit of a flashback that will be talked about in later chapters, some sad bits, and some not so sad ones. thanks for reading!
> 
> Lux xx

Rey was trailing behind Lux, looking back at the exchange hut every once in a while. Lux had said something that had made the Crolute shut up shop early, which was very rare. Unkar valued every piece of scrap that he received. When he shut up shop, he either was afraid, or he wanted something, badly.

Of course, Lux was on the lookout, as usual. Every small movement drew her eyes towards it. Anything out of the normal, even the smallest thing was something to be afraid. Any droid could be on the lookout for her, or the crashed pilot. If it was a Stormtrooper that crashed, it was likely that the First Order would try to track them down. Any soldier was necessary.

She clocked three scavengers, who had been following them since the exchange hut. There, something out of the ordinary. 

Rey jogged up behind her, looking at her surroundings.

“Should we do anything about them?” Clearly Rey had clocked them too. If Lux wasn’t so anxious, she might have been impressed. Of course Rey saw them, she had lived here for how long exactly? It wasn’t surprising that she had developed a sixth sense, she was a girl. People would have taken advantages of her gender and stolen from her. Obviously she was ready.

“Don’t, not unless they come for us.” Lux replied, her eyes trained on the largest one. If they would try and attack her, she would retaliate. She’d be damned if she was going anywhere with them. Her hand was already twitching, aching to summon her lightsabre. If the First Order were coming, they would already find her quickly, why not get it over with.

The scavengers had begun circling the two women, their eyes trained on the droid. BB-8 was cowering behind Rey, his CPU trembling on top of his bigger orb. They slowly began moving in as both girls moved forwards.

One of the men grabbed Rey’s arm, pulling her backwards. Instantly, she sprang into action, twirling her staff to hit him directly in the face, before ramming it into his stomach, winding him. She brought it low to the ground before striking him right in his privates. He knocked the staff flat on the side of his temple, rendering him unconscious.

Another of them went for Lux, however before he could even touch her, she had already reacted. A boot hit his sides, leaving a satisfying crack in its wake. There went a rib. A punch to the face pushed him backwards, and another kick to his diaphragm pushed him even further.

Finally, a punch directly between his eyes stopped him.

The last scavenger stalked towards them with a net in hand, his eyes set on BB-8. He threw the mesh onto the small droid, before charging towards the two women, each set.

As Rey swung her staff towards his legs, she tipped him over, causing him to land flatly on his front. She slammed her staff into the back of his head causing him to groan in pain, and turn to face them. Lux brought her foot up and pushed it down to his face with full force, allowing an almighty crack to resonate from his nose. 

Rey then turned to BB-8 and brought out a knife, cutting away his bonds. She untangled his antennas from the rope that was strung across him. He gave her a small nod and rolled up towards Lux.

He looked up at her, and in that moment, Lux swore that she saw a smug look across his features, that is if droids could be smug.

He looked forwards and suddenly bleeped in panic, letting out several whines while shaking.

“That one?” Rey asked, pointing towards a man that Lux had only just noticed.

He had dark skin and short hair, which was a good idea on this kind of planet, however he had stupidly put on a brown and red coat, that covered a black tee-shirt and black trousers. The thing that attracted Lux’s attention most was the boots. Those weren’t just any boots; those were Stormtrooper boots. 

Standing up slightly, she scanned his body up and down for any sign of weapons, but it seemed he was completely unarmed. 

Before Lux could say anything, she saw Rey barreling towards the man in question, her eyes on fire, as she turned a corner to follow him after he sprinted off in the other direction.

Of course, anyone would run from a girl that they had just seen attack and beat a man twice their size. 

Propelling her legs forwards, Lux follower the man, through gaggles of scavengers who each barked at her when she disturbed their work. She took a hard right, sprinting into a sort of a cove that protected people from the sun, and almost ran right into Rey’s staff, that had hit the gentleman squarely in the jaw. Ouch.

He collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain.

“what’s your hurry, thief?” Rey said, keeping her staff aimed at his face, you never know when it would come in handy.

“What- I, thief?” he questioned, looking her square in the eyes.

At this moment, BB-8 decided to roll up to the man in question, and opened one of his hatches to reveal a needle like point on a metallic arm. Before Lux could ask what it was for it released bolts of electricity into the man’s leg, causing him to shout out in pain from the delivered voltage.

“That jacket, this droid said you stole it!” Rey answered, her staff still pointing to his face.

Lux took a moment to look at the jacket, that she had only seen from a distance earlier on. It had several large brown-red stripes on the right shoulder, which was cut off by a strip of brown leather, which was the same colour as the rest of the outfit. On the left shoulder there was a thinner red-brown stripe which went the same length from breast to end of ribs. There were two thin black lines to indicate the entrance to a pocket of sorts, as well as stylised cuts which went from the neck to the bottom of the sleeves. Wait, Lux had seen that jacket before…

She strode towards him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her, ignoring Rey yet again.

“Where the hell did you get this?” she growled, bunching the black material into her fists.

His eyes lit up with fear of the woman who was currently holding him hostage.

“This jacket belongs to my friend, where did you get it?”

He looked at Lux in confusion, then looking towards BB-8, before glancing towards the shirt in Lux’s hands, that were white from the pressure of holding the fabric.  
He sighed, his head rolled back and his eyes closed, as he seemed to be carefully selecting his words.

“It belonged to Poe Dameron, that was his name, right?” he paused, looking at Lux to determine whether he should continue or not.

“He was captured by the First Order,” Lux tensed at this “I helped him escape but our ship crashed.”

He looked her in the eye before whispering out “Poe didn’t make it.”

Lux let go of his shirt slowly, backing away from the man. This wasn’t possible, Poe was the best pilot this side of anywhere, he couldn’t have just fallen out of the sky.

He couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t!

“Lux?” Rey was in front of her, looking into her eyes. Something was wrong with her, but Rey couldn’t be sure what.

“I just need a moment.” Lux turned and walked out of the cove, where BB-8 and the man were getting acquainted.

She walked to the edge of the settlement, where she stopped and sat down on the burning yellow sand beneath her. She balled it into her fists and threw it away from herself. She had known Poe, he was a great friend, and he was always there for her. Even after she ran.

He had sat with her after her ordeal with the First Order, he had hugged her even though she was filthy, a combination of her blood, and someone’s else’s. He had whispered to her that everything was alright even when everything felt like it wasn’t, and he had let her stay with him, even shielded her from everything happening in the Rebellion to make sure that she didn’t get worried.

One day he had taken her to a field just outside the base, because things were getting a little too crowded inside for her liking. People bustling around and looking far too important. 

It was only a few months after she had escaped, so every word, every phrase involving the First Order had almost thrown her off the edge. She almost had a full blown panic attack, until he noticed her discomfort, and led her by the hand out of the base, to a hill where they could see every x-wing parked outside of their hanger.

She had sat crossed legged in front of him while he tried to imitate her pose. She had both feet in the crook of her knees, while both her thighs were completely touching the grass beneath her. He had pulled one of his feet into the crook of his knee, when the other one would fall out, and he would groan, and she would laugh.  
That was how the afternoon wasted away. They also talked, of course. Two 21 year olds couldn’t just be entertained by just trying to cross their legs.

“So you kissed him?”

“Yes Poe, I kissed him.”

“Did you make out with him?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Did you fuck him?”

“Poe!” she giggled a little when she took her legs out of her crossed position and jumped at him, pushing him slightly so that his already unstable sitting position toppled, earning him a groan.

“What? I had to ask!” he replied, pushing her with an equal amount of force, which, of course, did nothing.

He gave her a puppy dog stare, genuinely asking her the question.

Lux just sighed and shook her head in amusement. This ballsey idiot was going to be the death of her, and himself.

“I had been with him for four years, since I was 16, what do you think?”

Poe scrambled back in mock disgust, as if he had suspected otherwise at any point.

“Eeeeewwwwwwww, you had sex with one of the most hated men in the galaxy!” 

Lux simply chuckled and looked down.

“I guess I did.”

A couple of days later was when Poe was deployed on a fighter mission. When he came back, he didn’t find Lux waiting for him. Without him there for two months, she had gone completely crazy form loneliness, and, of course, being constantly cornered by the mother of the man you once loved and was tortured by.

Of course, it wasn’t General Organa’s fault, she was just worried, and so was Lux.

Looking back on it in that very moment, sitting on the sand, Lux, of course, blamed herself like she had a thousand times before, for a thousand things before. For Ben’s turning, for the massacre, for Master Luke, for her Rey…

She blamed herself for everything.

It had been Poe who had found her blaming herself, and had helped her shoulder that blame.

And, of course, she wouldn’t be alive without him. Maybe he would have been alive, had it been for her.

But he wasn't, and there was nothing Lux could do about it. 

Not even someone with the force could bring back the dead.


	7. Too many turns... puking as a side effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux, Rey and the 'man' as Lux has dubbed him, have escaped capture from the First Order by finding a white YT-1300f light freighter, that seems familiar for some reason, but who cares, they really need to run... like, right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very very very sorry for not updating reecently, i'm not going to make excuses because you Padawans deserve more than that, so i'm just gonna say it: i'm a cotton headed ninny-muggins.   
> try not to kill me for the late chapter  
> thanks for reading, if you still are
> 
> Lux xx

The two Stormtroopers barreled towards the collection of tents, completely surpassing the petrified Jedi, their boots sinking into the soft sand.

They began firing shots into the crowds of people, aiming specifically for a pair of people that Lux had accompanied just a few moments ago.

Her eyes darted towards the entrance of the tents, where she only just caught Rey being pulled away by Mr. questionable himself, barely avoiding the blasts that cam their way.

Lux stood up and sprinted after them, her feet pushing her further and faster with every stride, allowing her to only just catch up with the Stormtroopers, before she surpassed them and ducked behind several metal plates in order to stop being shot at. 

When she finally caught the two runners in the tent that they were hiding in, she just happened to push in when they were arguing.

Rey, immediately brought up her staff, attempting to catch their unexpected guest by surprise, which only allowed Lux to grab the end of the stick and pull it from Rey’s grasp.

“No need for violence, now is there Rey?” Lux said sarcastically. 

“Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Rey replied.

“What, dressed in white, plastic stuff with blasters?” Lux saw Rey’s face fall, and handed her back her staff. The poor girl needed to defend herself, not that she couldn’t.

The man began saying something to Rey, something about needing more than a staff to defend herself, and ‘where are the blasters in this place’, but Lux quickly shushed him, carefully listening out for something that she dreaded to hear.

A whirring sound came from above them, drawing closer and closer every second. The noise screamed at them, almost as if it was a warning, or an alarm of sorts. Either way, Lux had already grabbed Rey by the wrist and started dragging her along, sprinting away from their hiding place.

As they emerged from the tent, the two Stormtroopers spotted the familiar shape of BB-8 and began sprinting after them, as did the man that seemed to have taken a liking to the young scavenger. He was really starting to get on Lux’s nerves, and she hadn’t even had a proper conversation with the guy.

They needed to get away, and quickly.

The fast approaching Tie fighters fired off a couple of shots towards the trio, and robot of course, which landed beside them and released a mighty explosion of sand into their general direction. 

The ground shook as another shot was fired behind them, jolting them to run even faster. 

Lux was in a state of panic by the time they got to the edge of the scavenger settlement. She sprinted further and further away from the First Order soldiers with only one thought in her mind ‘not again.’

She barely felt Rey direct her towards a quad jumper, only slightly hearing something about a ship being garbage, however she was aware when a shot hit the vehicle and flaming red debris fell out of the sky.

“the garbage will do”

Lux felt herself being dragged towards a light freighter that was barely covered with a sheet, and allowed herself to be pushed through an entrance of sorts, wait, this ship felt familiar to Lux in some way. 

She saw Rey run towards the cockpit, and followed her closely, sitting in the pilot’s seat as Rey took the co-pilot’s seat and began flipping switches.

“Can you even fly this thing?” Lux heard through the com’s, oh, he was with them.

“Oh please, I learnt to fly in this model ship.” Lux replied cockily, she clearly wasn’t in shock anymore.

She flipped a few switches, watching Rey do the same. She clearly knew how to fly this kind of ship too.

Lux was distracted from her thoughts when another blast caused the ship to rumble.

She patted the dash and whispered to herself, gently reassuring the freighter that they would get out of here.

Tapping certain buttons, she brought the engine to life beneath them, allowing a reassuring hum to make its way to them, and let them know that there was some sort of hope for an escape.

“Yes!” Lux screamed, punching something into the on-board computer. The ship began to slowly rise, the gently hum becoming more of a precarious swing, jolting the passengers on board.

“Come on baby, come on come on come on.” Lux began singing to herself, pushing the steering mechanism up, letting the ship’s nose rise above the ground, as Rey was scrambling around the co-pilot’s side, pushing the accelerator buttons to allow a faster pace, before the man downstairs started screaming at them.

“No! stay low! It’ll confuse their trackers.” 

Lux sighed before gently pushing the nose of the ship down, letting it skim the sand slightly.

The sound of the rapidly approaching Tie fighter filled Lux with Adrenalin, as she swerved the freighter towards the scrap yard, where lay the remains of the many star destroyers that they had torn apart just a few hours prior.

“You need to take control; I’m going down to help doufus shoot.” Lux said to Rey, making sure to give her a small smile before running off towards the guns.

She made her way up the ladder, before landing into the booth that held a large gun and an automated screen. As she sat down in the uncomfortable seat and strapped herself in, she remembered a story she had been told about a situation that wasn’t so different to this one.

Rey suddenly pushed the ship to make a hard left, bringing them to the interior of one of the wrecks, causing the Tie fighter to crash without any effort, unfortunately they were now in an enclosed space where the other two had very easy shots at the large target.

Strapping herself in and pulling the communicator over her head, she was instantly bombarded by the panicked voices of her pilot and co-shooter. Great.

She felt the ship curve to the side as she was violently thrown against the other side of her chair, with the incessant beeping coming from the navigational system chirping away at her. This was not how she imagined that this day was going to go.

Placing her hands on both control sticks in front of her, Lux yanked the blaster to one side, directing it towards one of the fast approaching Tie Fighters, switching it from cannon to normal shots.

She then lined the point up with the center of the enemy ship before pulling on the trigger, letting loose an array of rapid fire. 

Every shot was missed due to the skillful flying of the Tie pilot, however it did allow Rey some space to man-oeuvre away from the oncoming blasts which she only just dodged.

The ship began to pick up speed and veered left, making a complete U-turn in the direction of one of the abandoned star-destroyers, making a beeline for a particularly messed up one, it seemed.

She dived quickly into the rusted and abandoned fleet ship, maneuvering through the empty shell, every slight turn smashed them into the side of the tunnel, causing sparks to come from the colliding metal. The very sound coming from it made Lux shiver in disgust.

Rey swerved the ship, turning it back to the center of the tunnel, allowing the Tie fighter pilot to target them, to which point he let out a shot which ricochet off the side of the cavern, shocking all of the Freighter’s occupants.

The corridor became ever so slightly thinner, forcing Rey to fly in a straight line in order to maintain the condition of their escape vehicle.

The tunnel got tighter and tighter, forcing them in the perfect targeting position for the Tie fighter, and just as Lux felt that she really should’ve tried the Arkanis sector, Rey swerved out of the constricting tunnel, to reveal daylight to the trio.

The following Tie fighter crashed into the side of the exit, before careening towards the sand, pushing away a gaggle of scavengers, before they circled the wreckage like vultures.

Another two fighters appeared through the smoke of their fallen friend, parting the cloud into two different ash coloured shadows.

They swirled through the mist, cutting through the thick desert air, straight towards the large white Freighter which currently happened to occupy the very object of their desires.

Lux swivelled her chair around, aiming towards one of the Fighters, trying to steady the swivelling object, which seemed to have a very sensitive configuration, aka, Lux felt like a child on a greasy rodeo bull.

She felt the chair jolt to a standstill when she went too far to the left, and hearing a similar clank above her, she concluded that everyone on this ship was completely and utterly doomed.

Relocating the point of her blaster, she aligned it with the wing of one of the oncoming attackers, firing a rapid onslaught of blaster balls to its general direction. As she saw one of the shots come into contact with the wing, she let out a whoop of joy, letting herself relax back in the seat, but only momentarily, before a whiring sound came from nearby, and she felt a blast land next to her gun, jamming it permanently in the position that it was currently in. 

Cursing, Lux pushed her feet against the now useless gun and removed her seat belt, and pulled herself on to the ladder, before dragging herself up the metal bars, pushing her through to the main sitting area of the freighter.

She toppled into one of the seats, frantically grabbing at one of the possible seat belts, attempting to get some sort of safety in this death trap.

Before she could completely strap herself, she felt the ship take another sudden sharp turn, throwing her into a pile of boxes, which she happened to hit with her spine.

Pain racked her body as she felt the sharp corner slipping between the individual spine bones with ease, seemingly trying to push them apart as slowly as possible, before being shoved to the floor.

Groaning while trying to sit up, Lux shuffled towards the chair again before actually strapping herself in.

She ship took another sharp turn, pushing her away from the seat and straining the belt, which in turn dug into her stomach.

She felt the ship slowly rise, getting higher and higher, making her think that if Rey pushed the ship any higher, it would stall, and just as she thought so, she felt the engine hum that had been soothing her thus far, suddenly halt. 

The ship then began to swan-dive quite spectacularly, in fact, to any onlookers who turned away for a second, they may have been led to believe that they didn’t eventually escape from the fast approaching ground, however, just as the sandy surface seemed to be far too close for comfort, Rey kick-started the engine, launching it to life, pushing it to hover just above the sandy doom that had loomed under them just moments ago.

She heard a cheer of joy from the other shooters compartment from the man, that was what Lux had taken to calling him at the moment, who seemed to be very excited about something.

She felt the ship move faster than it previously had, it being pushed to escape their would be captors.

She heard an ecstatic Rey exit the cockpit, which was then followed by an enthusiastic man crawling out of the shooters compartment, before they began circling each other, gabbling to each other as BB-8 switched his vision between the pair of them confused.

An exhausted Lux let her head fall onto the table in front of her, muttering out a small ‘you and me both’ in the direction of the orange and white droid, before letting out a long held sigh of relief.

It was at that moment, that the plumbing decided to act up.


	8. Panic attacks and second languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux, Rey and Finn find themselves cornered by a pair of what appears to be first-order thugs, but appearances are not all that they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Padawans, very very sorry for the late updates, stuff's been going on at home.   
> either way, it's here now and i'm back from holiday so i'll probably be getting off my lazy arse soon enough.  
> love ya all  
> Lux
> 
> ps: i have a very pathetically small blog on tumblr called: anything-superwholocked, and i take requests (if any come)

Lug gave a sound of defeat before sliding off the chair that she had previously been strapped to, her back giving painful cracks as she went. Every step sent another jolt up her spine, but she would be damned if a sore back stopped her, she had gone through far worse.

By the time that she had made it to the leaking duct, Rey had already stationed herself into a crevice in order to repair the leakage. Lux sat on the ledge of the hole that Rey had established herself in, very comfortable it seemed, and surveyed the damage.

The pipe itself wasn’t the problem, it was more the chain reaction that would follow, eventually flooding the cabin with extreme amounts of carbon monoxide and mercury particles. Damn, this ship was in desperate need of a tune up. 

In the meantime, Rey and ‘the man’ were babbling, maybe she was explaining the situation to him? After a while, she heard Rey request a Harris wrench, clearly trying to constrict the flow, then block the leakage. Lux stood up and searched through the array of different tools, where the hell did Rey even get these from?

She found the tool and chucked it to Rey, who was fussing over the burst pipe like a mother would over a child.

“we need to get out of this system!” she heard the man exclaim. Oh, he was giving the orders now?

“BB-8 says the resistance base location is need to know, and I need to know the co-ordinates if I want to get there.” Lux heard Rey reply, who had ducked back into her whole.

Lux froze, thinking that Rey was talking to her, but sighed in relief when she caught sight of the three buns turning towards the man.  
“Finn?” oh, so that was his name…

He gave BB-8 a look of complete and utter helplessness, as if trying to get the droid to say something, rather than him. Lux gave him a sideways glance before realising, he was trying to run. Just like she was, he wanted to be free of the First Order, and lying to one girl just happened to be the way to do it. Jesus, they really had pissed everyone in the galaxy off.

“The Ileanium system.” Lux spoke up suddenly, two heads turning to look at her, as if she had grown the same amount. 

Finn gave her a very grateful smile, while Lux just nodded in reply. 

Rey, however, had ducked back to the problem at hand, and began asking Finn for a something-or-rather.

Lux, rather than stick around and be completely useless, went to check the controls in the cockpit, and as she sat down in the seat, she let herself recline on the leather ever so slightly. She gazed around the small room, her eyes settled on a switch, a small, seemingly insignificant switch that would blast her to the other side of the universe, along with the other two who were probably talking at the back. Away from everything that was going on.

She mover her fingers ever so closer to the switch, the tips brushing the switch lightly, before she drew her hand back. No. she couldn’t do that. Not to the people who were still on the ship, and, she had no idea how much fuel the old ship held.

A crash echoed through the ship, as a few of the small lights in the cockpit flickered, before going our completely. The ship shuddered and came to a complete halt, leaving the freighter, and the crew floating in the emptiness of space. Joy.

Lux heard two pairs of feet rush through the complete dark, rushing towards the cockpit.

“Did you do something?” Rey asked, directing the question to Lux. If the jedi didn’t know any better, she would say that Rey sounded almost condescending…  
“Yes, I clearly shut off all of the ships power whilst we’re trying to fly away from the people who hate me just as much, if not more, than you.” Lux hastily replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rey shrugged in response, before placing herself on to the seat to Lux’s left, looking completely puzzled.

A bright flare of red temporarily blinded the trio, as it obnoxiously filled the room with an entrancing glow. It immediately put the crew of the freighter on high alert and changed the atmosphere to complete panic. The three of them tried to locate the source of the light, before spotting a large, menacing form of what could be assumed to be a ship.

It spanned a large area, blocking out what would usually be a beautiful view of the stars with a metal exterior, it was so large that it had a separate landing bay inside of the structure, holding no less than 3 ships.

The real bulk of the ship was the height, which made the ship seem heavier due to its extreme size. It was taller that some buildings that Lux had seen, spanning almost a 20 story climb.

The freighter rumbled as it drew them closer to its entrance, like a large whale would slowly swallow its prey.

“Someone’s locked on to us, all systems are over-ridden.” Rey whispered, as she admired the large ship above them.  
“It’s the First order.” Finn said, panic lighting up his eyes.

“what do we do?” Lux said, trying to calm him down.

An idea seemed to be forming in Finns mind as he waggled his finger towards Rey, trying to remember something.

“You said poisonous gas.”

“I fixed that.” Rey replied, as she seemed to be questioning the sanity of her friend.

“Can you un-fix it?” Lux looked towards her, grasping at the thin straws that Finn had presented her with. If there was any remote way to get away from these people, she would grab at it with both hands.

Rey gave them both a look of distrust, however the fear burning behind her brown eyes was enough to convince her to go along with their extremely risqué plan.  
They all scrambled towards the newly fixed pipe, well, two of them scrambled, Lux felt more comfortable to maybe hobble.

Sliding open the heavy metal grate, with maybe a little help from Lux, Finn jumped down into the re-opened whole and pushed himself into the corner. BB-8 came up behind Rey and gently nudged her leg, he then rolled around her and almost seemed to sit on the edge of the newly created whole.

Lux pushed herself down the whole, her legs banging on the rusty surface beneath her. She turned towards Rey however instead of seeing the face of the young scavenger, she saw a large orb falling towards her, as if gravity had suddenly decided that Lux should be crushed to death.

Instinctively putting her hands in front of her face, she felt herself catch BB-8 before gently placing him on the floor.

Rey threw down some breathers before chucking herself down the shaft. She dragged the grate towards her, moving it at an inch at a time, however she heard a banging at the freighter door, which pushed her to move faster.

The screeching of the metal against metal caused Lux to shiver, that noise was something that she barely tolerated.

The door of the freighter opened just as Rey managed to drag the heavy grate on top of the whole, sealing the trio, droid discounted, under the flooring of the ship that they were just running around.

A pair of heavy boots thudded against the metal grills that carpeted the freighter, followed by some dull thunks in the same pattern. The louder clangs seemed to stop in their tracks, almost listening.

At the time, Rey stopped fiddling with the pipe, attempting to remove her handi-work, listening herself to the breathing of the other two people crammed into the dark space with her, before returning to tugging away any sort of blockage she had created.

Lux was looking down, her breathing ragged in the mask, as she tried to calm herself down before she had a sort of a panic attack.

Images filled her mind, making it harder for her to concentrate. 

She saw a dark corridor, as she remembered how she was dragged towards one of the many doors of the star destroyer. Rough hands were just below her armpits, trying to keep her limp form from falling on to the cold marble floor, at least she thought it was marble. 

The wound at her side was bleeding heavily, having already soaked through two layers of her jedi robes, it was now clearly visible to all who looked. Her head was slumped, her eyes were almost completely closed from exhaustion.

The robes that were clinging to her body weren’t from the blood, but rather the extortionate amount of water that covered her from head to toe. Small droplets fell from her nose periodically, splatting on to the black floor that her feet were being dragged across.

She was vaguely aware of the turn which brought her into a small room, with what appeared to be some sort of a bed- chair hybrid in the middle, she almost didn’t feel herself being lowered into it, and she definitely didn’t remember feeling the bonds being wrapped around her wrists, tighter and tighter till she was almost bothered by it, almost.

She was, however, very aware when he came into the room, very aware of who he was, used to be, and would be.

And she was aware of the pain.

She was brought back to her senses, back to the freighter when she heard the grill that protected the trio from their captors sliding away.

Her heartbeat doubled and her breathing increased as she saw the light shine down, stopping her from being able to identify which first order goon had got them now.

The man had a blaster casually held in his right hand, aimed directly at her. A large creature was standing behind him, its hair covering every pore of his body. Lux would have compared him to someone if she wasn’t so petrified. Because she wasn’t afraid, she would never admit to being afraid.

An animalistic growl came from the mouth of the creature, sounding suspiciously like a Wookie, as it aimed its bowcaster directly towards Rey.

“Where’s the pilot?” The humanoid figure demanded, his gruff voice sending a jolt of remembrance towards Lux.

“I’m the pilot.” Lux replied confidently, if only the man knew how terrified she was in reality.

“Wait, what?” he asked, maybe he was someone from an old culture of sorts…

“A pilot, that’s female, you have heard of that right?” 

“No, no, not that, its just that…. You remind me of someone…” he looked at her harder before shaking his head. It wasn’t possible, that ended a long time ago.

“Who?” Lux asked, curious to whom she could remind a first order bounty hunter of.

“An old friend.” he replied harshly.

The Wookie beside him gave out another sharp growl, and either Lux’s knowledge of the language had become rusty, or he had just insulted her.

“Oi, tell the carpet to put a sock in it.” She exclaimed, her sudden outburst having seemed to have shocked her two travel companions.

“You can understand that thing?” Finn asked her, looking almost impressed.

“And it can understand you. Don’t pay attention to her Chewie, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

All at once, Lux’s mind seemed to stop and race, as she heard that familiar name, one that seemed to be almost like hearing about a family member after so many years. She felt her eyes soften as she remembered every time that she had compared her close friend to a carpet. Lux slowly lifted her head to look up the well-known weapon, the one that had taught her to shoot in fact.

With her eyes meeting the Wookie’s when he gave her a glance, she whispered his name, her lips adjusting to the familiar sensation, which pulled another feral growl from the ball of fluff above her.

“What did you say kid?” the man beside the Wookie asked, very much curious to the strange girl who was standing in a freighter pit.

“Chewie…”

“Yeah, that’s the Wookie’s name, Chewie.”

Lux looked up in wonder at the two people above her. If Rey didn’t know any better, she would have compared the look in the woman’s eyes to that of a child who had received a surprise toy, or found their friend after years of being alone.

“Chewie, it’s me, Lucky…”

The Wookie seemed to have been startled by the reveal, as he looked at Lux with a mixture of pride and sadness, before Lux took in a shaky breath and shook her head.

“I’m home.”


	9. We're home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux catches up with a couple of old friends, and attempts to hide what happened in her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short filler chapter, padawans, but the reason is that the next chapter is going to be about Lux's past experiences with the first order and so on, and the only way to get there was through this pathetic filler. either way, chapter's coming your way soon enough.
> 
> Lux xx

When the pair standing above the pit processed what Lux had said, Chewie gave a nostalgic growl and the man began to shake his head.

“impossible” he mused to himself “last I heard Lux was helping the rebellion, or resistance, whatever it’s called these days, not stealing the millennium falcon with a couple of misfit kids.”

“Hey we’re not misfi-“ Finn tried to cut in before he was silenced by a glare from the mystery man.

“And what would know about her?” Lux asked, referring to herself in the third person.

“Call me an old friend, if you will. And who are you to impersonate her?”

Lux clenched her jaw, and closed her mouth slowly, trying to bite back a retort. Her fist clenched by her side and she felt her emotions boil inside her. Every bone in her body wanted to hit the man above her, who did he think he was? She didn’t go through everything just to be doubted nd told that she wasn’t herself.

“If you must know, old friend, I didn’t go through years of training to be doubted by some old hermit who wouldn’t know his left from his right without reading goggles.” She responded sharply, glaring at the figure above her.

“Come up here kid, let me see you.” He called towards her, of course this creep wanted to see her.

She pushed herself out of the pit with some effort, her back throbbing when she bent it in any way. She brought her feet towards some gaps between the pipes, grabbing the gaps between the metal plates to pull herself out, before giving a final push to flip herself on to the metal floor of the freighter, before chewie offered her a paw and pulled her up.

He grabbed her and pulled her up against his furry coat, and engulfing her between his two enormous arms, allowing Lux to cling to his fur as she had done so many times as a child.

“Hey uncle Chewie, missed you too.” She buried her face in the familiar sensation of the individual hairs tickling her as she allowed herself to be cuddled by the wookie.

When he finally let go, Chewie let out a few grunts in her general direction and Lux let out a sad smile towards him, before shaking her head.

“Yeah, no. you never really forget something like that.”

The man behind the wookie looked all too similar to someone that Lux had known very well in her youth. He had the same facial features, and was perhaps a little mature to be the same person that she had known that long ago, but that didn’t stop her from contemplating who this old friend was.

The man himself was quite old, sporting a leather jacket as if he was still trying to live in youth. His grey hair was combed down, but it was clear that something had ruffled his feathers, so to speak. He held himself cockily, his hip jutted out in what could only be described as a self-assured way.

The gun that was aimed right towards her chest was a small pistol like blaster, which the man held loosely in his hand allowing it a bit of wiggle room. Wow, he really was like a similar someone that Lux had known.

“And who are you supposed to be?” she said, attempting to look tough by crossing her arms which only caused her to wince due to the sudden movement of her spine.

“Han-Solo.” He replied shortly.

At this point, Lux was really kicking herself. How on earth didn’t she see it earlier? Sure he was a little worse for wear but he sure as hell looked like himself. And that would also explain the wookie.

“Han Solo? No way. How’s the princess?” she responded. From what she remembered, they were married. That of course had resulted in… him… but that wasn’t the point.

She also happened to remember how they always argued, day in and day out about this, and that, and then that again. It became quite frustrating after the first hour. It became unbearable after the second.

When he finally replied, it seemed that he had some sad air about him. Something was definitely off, and Lux, being Lux was able to pick up on it quickly.

“Don’t know.” He dismissed the question, shaking his head slightly, trying to forget why he didn’t know.

Lux gave a nod towards him, as if understanding. How could she understand though? She was only 32, she obviously didn’t know what it was like to disagree like they did.

Lux nodded her head towards him, as his fell towards his shoes. 

“We had some disagreements.” He elaborated, huffing a little as he said those words.

“Anyway, where the hell have you been for all these years? From what I’ve heard you were supposed to be at the resistance base, not at some deserted Jakku outpost…”

Lux shook her head quickly at him, gesturing towards her to compatriots as subtly as she could, before taking a shaky breath and giving a strained smile in his direction.

“You must have heard wrong.”


	10. where the wild things are-part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo questions Lux on where she's been. well, for good reason. why would a jedi like her end up piloting a stolen freighter when she could be getting what she wanted somewhere else? it just doesn't add up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey padawans, so in this chapter there is a mention of what happened with kanjeklub? or however its written. the reason that it wasn't mentioned is talked about later, but for now this is the first half of why Lux is avoiding everyone. part two will hopefully come out soon, and if you got your results for GCSE's or A levels reecently then congrats!!!!

When Rey and Finn had finally fallen asleep, was when Han Solo cornered her in the cockpit of the Falcon. Of course, he wanted to know what the hell she was doing at Jakku of all places.

She was sitting at the controls, mapping their course to wherever Han had suggested, of course only giving her navigational co-ordinates because, who enjoyed their secrecy more that the famous Solo?

She had finally punched in the final number when a pair of boots came thudding behind her, echoing on the metal flooring.

When he sat down beside her, Lux stared at the windshield, doing her best to avoid the eye contact of the ghost that sat beside her. She had met force ghosts before, but it was far more haunting to see the man sitting just a seat away from her.

She followed the streaks of blue that were flying past her peripheral vision, as the hyper drive that was engaged ages ago. Her breath was shaky as it swept past her parted lips. Kanjiklub knew her, had seen her face and recognized her from so long ago, twelve years meant nothing when you were the second most hated person in the galaxy.

The death squad, thank gods, hadn’t recognized her, so hopefully if any of them maybe possibly made it out, there was a small chance that they would perhaps not report it to the first order, and she would be safe at the end of it. 

Though the chances were slim, she still held a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.

“So, how’d a girl like you end up in a sector like this?”

Han broke Lux out of her dazed state, his cheesy icebreaker doing absolutely nothing to lighten the somber mood that had fallen in the cockpit.  
“Fella done me wrong.” She whispered back.

As she said that, Lux felt Han tense up beside her as he processed what she had said. 

Without a word, he stood up and crossed the cockpit towards her, and took her hand, pulling her to a somewhat standing position.

“You’re gonna have to tell me Lucky, you can’t just avoid this forever.” She gave him a small smile at the mention of her old nickname.

“I know, I guess I just hoped that if I avoided it, it would avoid me.”

Han shook his head at the response and gave a small chuckle, didn’t everyone?

“Kid, you’re gonna have to tell me, and now would be a fantastic time.” 

Lux sat back down on her seat and faced one of her old mentors. Time had not been kind to either of them, however his hardship was made evident as the lines on his face were more pronounced, and the eyes that usually held a twinkle of mischief were duller that usual, and his hair was wiry and thinning.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself before letting out a sour chuckle.

“You weren’t there when it happened, were you?” 

He shook his head, encouraging her to continue.

“It was horrible. There were so many dead, I barely survived myself.” Lux remembered how she had faced off to the man that she had once trusted, and how she had managed to evade his attacks in the pouring rain, every strike missing her as she dodged left and right, and she remembered how she had pushed Rey aside, told her to run.

She also remembered when he got the first strike.

They had been duelling for what felt like hours, but was surely minutes. The rain had almost blinded both of them at that point, and to anyone else, it would seem impossible to do such a duel in such weather, but she could sense him, and he sensed her, meaning that the duel continued.

When she finally pinned him, she had sliced his helmet off in order to check, just to confirm that no part of Ben was left. She was greeted with the same pair of brown eyes that used to comfort her, laugh with her, and sympathise with her.

Her arm had become shaky as she held her weapon above their heads, ready to strike.

“Lucky, please…” his eyes were wide with fear, as they kept glancing between the ligthsaber and Lux’s face. She looked at him, lying in the mud, vulnerable and scared, and she felt her grip on the weapon loosen.

She brought her arms down and shook her head. She never had the strength to do this, and she never would.

“Go Ben, go and don’t come back.” She began to stride away from her old companion in the mud, before she heard a distinct crackle in the rain, and just as she turned, she felt the blade pierce through her flesh, bones and organs just above her hip.

She let out a scream of pain as Ben retracted his weapon and let her collapse on to the dirt beneath them, and walked away towards his army.

Just as she began to lose consciousness, she saw him glance back at her before turning away, and entered his ship, leaving his knights to deal with the fallen Jedi.  
When she had woken up, she saw a man before her, that was familiar yet different, as Ren had sat with her in the chamber that would then be her home for the next two years.

In that time, she had acquired a very high pain tolerance. 

She had learnt how to stop herself from screaming when the cracking of the whip caused her back to slice open.

She had learnt how to ignore her burning flesh as a red lightsabre was dragged along her stomach.

And mostly, she had learnt not to beg.

At first, when the furnace of Ren’s weapon had rolled across her skin, she allowed herself to show weakness. She had allowed screams to rip through her so many times that she would spit blood by the end of the day. She begged for it to stop, cried so much that dehydration was an everyday thing. But as time went on, the learnt to retreat into her mind, so far that Ren wouldn’t know where she had hidden, and would forget about the pain that was being inflicted on her body, hey had already broken her mind.

After two years, Lux was completely numb.

She had grown used to the daily torture that she had been subjected to. Why they still went on with it, she had no clue, she already felt dead.

It was early in the morning when the ship shook, a mighty rumble that passed through every piece of machinery that the star destroyer possessed. The great boom that followed was even more of a shock.

The guards that were placed in front of her cell were talking about her at the time, as the woman who wouldn’t talk. Really, she was a 22-year-old at the time, not a woman at all.

It was when they moved on to the subject of the jedi temple when the doors separating her from the outside corridor were pushed aside in the form of an explosion.  
The Stormtroopers were thrown backwards, narrowly avoiding Lux’s limp body, which seemed to be unceremoniously hung across a sort of a chair, and landed against the several walls which had kept her enclosed for years.

When the dust had cleared, she remembered seeing a man in a brown leather jacket, holding a sort of a modified blaster in his hands, which seemed to the source of the explosion. His black hair seemed to have flecks of dust, and she would later find out that the man that had carried her out of the cell, holding her in his arms as he ran through the ship, was Poe Dameron. 

By the time they made it to his ship, she was faint from blood loss. Every turn they had taken was marked by puddles of red, as if a map towards their location. It was when they made it into the ship, and he had strapped her in, Lux had finally let herself lose consciousness. She had slowly leaned back on the worn leather and let her eyes close slowly, before her head rolled back and everything went black.

She remembered waking up on a soft bed, with white sheets and a fluffy pillow beneath her head. The light fabric that clung lightly to her body seemed to hug her, gently following the edges of her bony body, massaging the hips which held so little skin and fat. She raised her hand to see a small tube protruding from her wrist, pumping some sort of liquid into her veins, which they probably had no problem finding though her transparent, paper-like skin.

She raised her head groggily and when she finally sat up, she noticed that she was in a room as bare as the robe that covered her. 

Her bare feet slid from beneath the covers, and landed gently on the floor. She brought her hands to her wrists where the tubes were still solidly lodged. She tugged at it and slowly remover a long needle which had previously resided in her bloodstream. 

As soon as the tip of the needle exited the small puncture, a small bead of blood began to form from the minute hole. She raised both her arms towards the back of her neck, rubbing the short hairs on the back of it, to stop them from standing up.

Wait, short?

She had raised her arms again, running them over the stubble that had replaced her long, tangled locks that previously spilled over. Last she had seen them, they were caked with her blood and had knots in it so complicated that even at a microscopic level, it was sure to be tangled.

She scooted to the edge of the bed, her rear barely on the very crease that separated her body from the floor.

She scooted further.

Her body pushed itself towards an upwards position, almost standing, as she was slightly bent over to dismiss the wave of nausea that had washed over her.   
It had been two years since she had used her legs.

Thank gods that she was assisted by the force, because if she wasn’t then she would have most definitely collapsed then and there. Her weak limbs moved clumsily through the room until they passed a white (surprise surprise) door, that gave a wooshing sound as it slid open.

She stumbled out of the quarters and right into a grey hallway, with strobe lighting dimly illuminating the walls. She pushed herself along, walking at a slow pace, and allowed her hands to glide upon the smooth surface.

She was almost enjoying the sensation until she heard a pair of voices steadily approaching the area where she was, and she quickly ducked behind a door, which swooshed open in time to let her fall though. 

She heard the two voices pass by, before letting herself out. She began running down the hallway, trying to run away from the room that she had been trapped in, that had enclosed her and for all she knew, she was drugged and gods knew what those people did to her, she didn’t even know who they were.

Lux sprinted further and further through the maze of corridors, each twist and turn led her further towards a light, a feeling that grew stronger and stronger. 

Eventually, she took one turn that brought her facing glaring sunlight. She felt a cool breeze brush against her cheeks, reassuring her.

Her legs pushed her faster, each muscle burning as she went faster and faster towards the outside world.

Suddenly, men in orange overalls began to swarm around her, each of them holding a very threatening looking blaster that was aimed at her.

A few of them looked surprised to see such weak and feeble woman able to get this far through their base, in fact, a couple of them turned towards their buddies and began whispering.

Someone in the crowd cried out an order, and the men began to slowly encircle her, getting closer and closer. One man pulled out a pair of what resembled handcuffs and Lux felt her heart rate spike. He walked in front of her and reached her hand.

The scars on Lux’s back began to throb as she remembered what happened to her last time she woke hand cuffs. 

Fear bubbled deep in her stomach, and she felt herself breathing heavily and backing up, only to be met by the barrel of a blaster. She let out a squeak and stepped back in the middle of the circle, before turning 360 degrees to asses her situation.

The man with the handcuffs grabbed her and but the metal contraptions on to her wrists, and tried pulling her away from the exit. Lux felt another breeze on to her cheeks and felt despair fill her.

Finally, she stood still, not allowing herself to be taken away. She felt the force around her bend to her will and the cuffs came sliding off. 

The man in orange stopped and stared at her before he pulled out his gun, and took the safety off.

20 other men followed suit, however Lux did not react. She simply gave the man a small, malicious smile, before throwing him against the wall.

She pushed further through the force and the rest of the battalion went flying. With that done, she walked over their unconscious forms and through the doorframe.  
The sun gently warmed her aching limbs, and blanketed her with reassurance. The smell of grass and rain filled the air, as there were small dew drops on the green blades. She smiled to herself and walked over to a small field to her right.

She lay down on the soft green surface and her lids gently closed. If they found her, so be it. She would have seen the sun before the dark. That was all she wanted.  
She heard birds in the trees as the wind swept them from side to side. She singing of different species caught her attention. Every different sound seemed to call to her, telling her a different story,

The sound that made her open her eyes however, was not of birds, but of boots.

A heavy pair of feet were mere feet away from her, slowly walking in to the field with her, before they came to a halt about a meter away.

She felt the owner of said feet lower themselves on to the ground and sit. They seemed to be looking at her but Lux could only tell by the sensation of eyes tracing her features.

“of all the things to do after knocking 20 men unconscious, I didn’t expect lying in the grass would be one of them.” A male voice pierced the pleasant bird songs that had previously filled the silence.

The voice itself was smooth and friendly, Lux would even have gone so far to say that it was reassuring.

“are you really that surprised at my actions?” Lux replied, letting her lids slide shut again.

“not really, I mean, if I were you, I’d come heretoo. Gods know how long you were in that place.”

A frown made its way to Lux’s features. Of course he would bring that up while she was trying to rest. 

“What about the men?” she whispered.

“Well I kinda figured you were force sensitive, I mean, I had a hunch.” He said, scooting closer to her as he spoke.

“What’s your name stranger?” he asked her, turning his head away to check if anyone was coming.

If anyone were to look in his direction, they would only see a man sitting in the grass, enjoying the summer’s day. No runaway jedi in sight.

“Lux.” She said, the word barely passing through her chaffed lips.

“Poe.” The man replied with a cheeky grin lighting up his features. 

“Poe Dameron.”


	11. where the wild things are- part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux describes why she left the rebellion. things are tense but no-one gets hurt. mentions of death, torture and suicidal thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey Padawans! me here just to warn you that this chapter has some mentions of death and torture so if you don't like that kind of stuff then just skip though it.

Lux had stopped speaking a while ago, and Han was getting a little nervous with this lack of dialect. She had been at the resistance station, but she had left and gods knew why she did. He was getting anxious in the awkward air of the cockpit and he hated feeling anxious.

Clearing his throat, he looked up at the young girl and gently nudged her foot with his own.

“Lucky, what happened next?” 

Lux winced at the old nickname, but let out a calming breath before he continued with her story.

“Well, I was at the resistance base. I met Poe, and he helped me.”

When she had met Poe, she thought he might have been a jedi himself, due to his incredible hunches. He could tell when people where coming, he could see things that others couldn’t. he had amazing reflexes and most of all, he could read people like a book. He could tell people’s emotions before they even uttered a word to him. Lux was a bit of a challenge for him, much like the General, however he got there eventually.

One day, he explained to her why he was able to do these things.

“I’m kinda force sensitive, I think.” He said to Lux while they were laying in the same field he had found her in, over a year ago.

“Skywaker gave my family a visit while my mum was pregnant with me and gave us a magic, tree? I’m not sure how it works myself, but I can just tell things.”

Since then, she had started making tree puns, but eventually, it became such a normal everyday occurrence that even other pilots would join in.

Lux and Poe became very good friends over her time at the rebellion station, she even went so far as to calling him her only friend. Poe kept laughing and shaking his head when she did. She had plenty of friends, the whole resistance base was her friend. That was what he thought at least.

Lux knew that without a doubt, if it weren’t for Poe, she would have been killed in her sleep by now.

It was when Poe had gone out for a mission that The General called Lux into her council chambers. Lux remembered the General well, from all of her visits to Ben’s house in the past.

The person that she saw in front of her definitely was not the same Leia that she grew up to know.

The General was sat on the edge of her seat, with her eyes darting around and occasionally barking out an order to a girl who suspiciously looked like herself, but Lux simple brushed It off.

“Ah, Lux.” She said, when Lux entered the chamber. 

Lux herself was ready to throw up at this point. She had been pacing all day, questioning why it was only now that the general had summoned her to the chambers, and why on earth had she done it? 

Lux pulled up a chair and sat down, keeping her eyes trained on Leia the whole time.

“Lux.” Leia said, looking down the long council table to the woman sitting opposite her.

“Princess.” Lux replied shortly.

At that, Leia gave a laugh, as if some sort of inside joke had been stumbled upon.

“Well, not anymore.” Lux bowed her head, breaking eye contact. She was never a fan of small talk, even less so with Leia.

Both women at the table were usually to the point. No dilly-dallying was in their agenda. If there was a job to be done they would do it quickly and efficiently, yet right now all the Princess, or General, was doing was tiptoeing around.

“Leia why did you call me here.” Lux said, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

Leia sighed and shook her head. 

“I was hoping to be delicate about this, oh well.” The General glanced at Lux before taking in a deep breath.

“The thing is Lux, you are aware of what we do here.” Lux nodded. “Well, in the on-going fight against the First Order, we often get misinformation, our sources are never high enough in the ranks.”

Lux tilted her head slightly, confusion washing over her.

“Ma’am I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Leia looked back at the young woman in front of her and began doubting her own decision… no. this was for the good of the Rebellion.

“Lux… Ben trusts you.”

The Jedi’s blood ran cold the instant the words left Leia’s lips. She began to feel her heart rate pick up and the only thing she could do was freeze up and tell herself   
to take deep breaths.

“We can’t seem to ever get someone who he eventually trusts, and, with everything going on, and Poe gone, it would really help if-”

“No.” 

Leia looked up startled, her eyes wide and a bit hesitant.

“Lux, we need information.” She said gently, trying to convince herself.

“Then send someone else.”

Leia gave a shake of her head.

“Everyone we’ve sent has never been successful, Lux he trusts you.”

Lux’s fists began to shake and she felt anger boil in the pit of her stomach.

“We need someone to get close to him, we need information.”

Lux’s teeth were gritted as she glared at the older woman.

“I’ve given you information before, why should you believe what I give you now.”

The General looked down sadly, closing her eyes slightly and whispering out a couple of words to herself.

“That was different.” She replied slowly.

Lux stood up suddenly, knocking back the chair that she was sitting on.

“How, exactly, was it different your highness?” she spat out, barely controlling the furnace of rage that was screaming at the woman in front of her.

“They were children.” Lux said again, “And you let everyone of them die.”

“Lux, you got that information from a dream.” Leia looked at her condescendingly, as someone would a naughty child.

“AND ALL OF MY DREAMS HAD BEEN TRUE BEFORE THAT WEREN’T THEY?” Lux shouted, the fire burning away at her resolve.  
“THEY WERE CHILDREN THAT YOU LET YOUR OWN SON MURDER. THE ONLY REASON YOU DIDN’T BELIEVE ME IS BECAUSE YOUR PRESCIOUS SON WOULD BE THE ONE HARMING THEM.” Leia seemed to shrink slightly. Some of the chairs in the room began to rattle as Lux let herself go. She remembered every face that had looked up at her in hope, that had run away from everything that they feared as one of their own cut them down. Hot tears began to stream down Lux’s face, her body finally letting her cry after 3 years of neglect. Three years of blaming herself and three years of letting herself get hurt.

“YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN MAKE ME BE ONE OF YOUR PUPPETS BUT I WILL NOT. IF YOU DIDN’T TRUST ME THEN WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU NOW?” 

The chairs around the room began to slowly levitate, until one by one, they were violently thrown against the wall. Shards of metal flew around the room and clattered on to the floor.

“Lux people have died for a small piece of information.” The General said loudly.

“Well that’s your fault.” Lux growled. Her eyes were changing colour, blood red leaked into her iris’s and caused the general to gasp.

“I would have gladly gone if I thought that I would meet the same fate. I don’t want to have to look at him anymore and realise that he isn’t there. I don’t want to have to see him doing the things that he did to me after the battle, to other people. To hear them scream for mercy like I did and eventually, to be silent.” 

The doors behind her were ripped off their hinges and began to lift themselves higher and higher, until they were right above the centre of the conference and let themselves go.

“I don’t want to have to experience that again, of I will end up dead, but not by your son’s hand.”

Leia gave her a sympathetic look, then tried to reach out to her, before she flinched back when Lux glared at her.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” Lux barely growled through her clenched teeth.

She turned around and walked away from the startled woman still sat at the broken conference table, the woman who was staring at a Jedi who was just barely in the light side, and the woman who had lost her child more than once.

Lux began to run, the tears that were still falling from her cheeks were now streaming towards her hairline due to the speed that Lux was running.

She burst outside, and looked around the landing pad before running back to the patch of grass that she had gone to the first day that she was here.

She hid herself behind the log of a tree and buried her face into her lap and sobbed.

She cried because she was the only true jedi left

She cried for the loss that the families felt.

She cried for the loss of a friend, the loss of a lover.

She cried for the loss of her innocence, her thoughts that never strayed to pain, to what happened to her.

Most of all, she cried for every child that she had considered her family, dead.

“I left after that.” Lux said to Han, wiping away the stray tear that had rolled down her face. He looked down, trying to disguise the sadness that he felt for the loss of his son.

“What happened to Poe?” he asked.

Lux gave a humorless laugh and shook her head.

“Last I heard, he died in a crash landing in Jakku.” She buried her face in her hands, wiping off the tears.

“Karma’s a bitch, right?”


	12. bath's are fun! (contrary to popular belief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally land on Takodana, Lux lets loose for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey padawans, sorry i haven't posted in a ling time, just started sixth form (not sure what the american equivalent of that is) either way here's the next chapter!  
> (ps my tumblr is niamhlincoln.tumblr.com if you have any questions or any possible requests)  
> Lux  
> xx

By the time that Lux had woken up Rey and Finn from their well-deserved rest, the falcon had already entered the atmosphere of Takodana. The light that was reflected off the water gave a harsh glare in the direction of the freighter and all of their crew, almost as if it were trying to push them away.

Lux was sat in the co-pilots seat as she had done so many times in the past, patiently waiting for instructions from the skilled smuggler beside her. Lux had always been ecstatic for flying lessons from Han, mostly because when Luke tried, he liked to ease her into the situation, as if it were for her Jedi training. She wasn’t like that with flying. She loved the rush she felt through her veins when Han taught her how to do her first barrel roll, manoeuvres and loop-de-loops.

Luke hated teaching things like that to a nine-year-old, but Han’s response was simply “she’ll have to learn some time.”

The blue and green hues of the planet below filled Lux with a sense of peace, allowing her to relax in to her seat knowing that she was somewhere that she knew. Her grip on the controls loosened slightly and she let out a sigh of relief.

Lux had always thought that she would die before she got to see such a beautiful sight again.

She green of the trees swayed slightly in a breeze that she was sure to feel when she stepped out of the falcon, but to Lux the most beautiful thing wasn’t the woods, it was the water.   
The glistening blue that blanketed half of the planet, protecting the wildlife and the woods from ever becoming the harsh and hostile environments that she usually hid at. Water signified that the planed wasn’t hot. Water showed Lux that there was still beauty in that place. It showed her that there was still life.

Rey walked into the cockpit with Finn following closely behind, seeming to be a lost puppy trailing behind some sort of an owner. Lux knew what that was like.

When Rey finally saw the sight adorning her, she let out a gasp, her eyes taking every detail that she possibly could.

“I didn’t think that there was this much green in the whole universe.” She whispered softly, still hypnotised by the sights before her.

Han gave a soft look towards the young girl, almost sympathetic towards her, before glancing towards his co-pilot and giving her a small nod. If Lux didn’t know any better, she would have thought that he had the same sentiment towards her as he did to Rey, but she did know better, so she didn’t.

The falcon lowered itself towards the rich green canopy of the trees, before slipping in to a clearing, the blast of air from the engines pushed away stray leaves that were previously settled there. The craft settled on the firm ground with a small thud, and a few groans.

Lux was the first one out of her seat, pushing through the Boy and scavenger who were stood watching from behind her.

She ran through the falcon like a bullet, if bullets could dodge walls and obstacles that is. She jumped over every seat, table and box that had somehow ended up on the floor, scattered around from their previous flight.

During this time, her back was groaning in pain, screaming for her to stop, but she didn’t care. She just ran.

Lux grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before ending up at the ramp that was opening slowly in front of her. She stood, waiting. Every second felt like an eternity as she stood there, her foot tapping on the metallic floor of the falcon.

When the door finally hit the ground, Lux darted out and ran straight for the edge of the water that sat, undisturbed before the ship.

She flung her bag on to the ground and sprinted at the water. Lux launched herself in to the air and brought her hands together, before hitting the water, fingertips first, before her body   
followed suit.

As she was engulfed by the re-assuring presence of the almost cold and welcoming water, Lux felt herself smile under the surface, with the bubbled of air that were rising to the surface   
tickling her skin gently, and washing her clean of any dirt that she had picked up over the years that she was on that cursed desert planet.

She rose to the surface with a giggle of glee, splashing water in to the air before she plunged down once more, simply to allow herself to the luxury of removing the cloth that she had bonding her hair together to be pulled off, as her long locks began to untangle themselves in the clear blue water. She long strands moved around to sweep in to her field of vision, making themselves known to their owner. She pushed them away gently before shaking her head vigorously, jerking the seemingly silky strands around to create patterns. Once again, Lux smiled gently to herself before re-surfacing. 

She pushed herself out of the refreshing lake before jumping on to land. Her face was alight with child-like joy, the kind that caused a baby to laugh, or even squeal.

She had a large grin on her face that could have lit up every corner of the known universe. It was easy in moments like these, even though she appeared to be so normally, why she was often called beautiful in the confines of the Jedi temple. Her eyes were bright with a glint of mischief, a twinkle that often caused alarm or even fear. Now, however, it was a welcome change from the stoic and un-emotional girl that was previously stood in front of the crew.

These days, it was considered a rarity to see Lux happy. the only people that were usually privy to it were: Luke (flown off to gods know what point in the universe, known or unknown) Ben (who was a traitor to his family and murderer of his friends) and the late Poe Dameron, who was, well, late...

Her hair was now sopping wet, and clinging to her as were her clothes. The strands were plastered to some sections to her face, or even her arms. Water droplets were dripping from her nose and creating a small puddle at her feet. 

Han walked out of the falcon carrying a box, followed by Chewie and the dynamic duo, before he stopped right in his tracks at the sight before him. Lux was sodden from head to toe, and had that oh-so feared cheeky grin on her face that he knew too well. 

She let out a shriek of delight before barrelling straight towards Han and engulfing him in a tight hug.

The old man tried to struggle out of her grip, but trying to escape from Lux was as impossible as escaping something as known as destiny or fate. Impossible.

To make matters worse, a certain Wookie came up behind the two, and grabbed them both in to his strong grasp, snuggling against Lux’s wet back.

She let out a small giggle and let go of Han, who now had a large wet patch extending from his chest to the bottom of his shirt. Small drops of water were gliding down his jacket and his hair was damper than it was when he had exited the ship.

Lux noticed his displeasure and grinned childishly.

“Cheer up old man, it could be worse, you could be taking a swim right about now.”

Han shuddered at the thought of Lux pushing or even carrying him in to the lake. Not because he was cold, but because he had no doubt that she was more than capable to carry out that promise.

Lux bent down and grabbed her sack which had been previously discarded on to the ground of the clearing, with the top open to reveal a glinting hilt.

She quickly stuffer her belongings back in to the leather sac before standing up, shaking her hair out and moving slowly towards a well-worn path. It seemed that a lot of vehicles had gone through this area as the path was very much bigger than your average basic life form.

The walk to Maz’s castle on the lake usually took about 3 minutes, however with the two girls that had been desert planet bound for years and the Boy who seemed to have never set for on a planet, it took about 10.

Every minute, it seemed that one of the three had disappeared to some obscure part of the forest that they wanted to see.

By the end of it, Han was sick of babysitting Finn and Rey, and was still lost on where Lux had disappeared to.

This was answered quickly however, due to a form being spotted towards the entrance of an archway, who leant cockily against the wall.

Her smile that had previously held her face alight, was simply down to a small twitch of the left part of her mouth. She was looking down at her now dry feet, where they stood firmly on   
the ground.

When Han finally got to the arch where she had positioned herself, she looked up and gave him a small smirk.

“Took you long enough old man.” She said coyly, shaking her head slightly.

Han simply shook his head in response to the girl in front of him. He was used to this by now.

The group all turned towards the arch that led to a sort of a courtyard. If one was to only give it a glance, it would seem completely ordinary, simply a small patch of land which lead to a door, however when one would walk through the arch, what was previously hidden by stone was exposed. 

A large collection of decorative banners adorned the sky, fluttering gently in the breeze. The very fabrics were different colours, ranging from every end of the spectrum. Red to green, purple to yellow, white to black.

Some colours were even unseen to some eyes, due to inferior evolution. Lux, however, was able to perceive small amounts of ultra-violet light which shone through the different materials, creating complex patterns and shapes, adding to the design of things.

Some of these banners were from so long ago, that they had faded and long since lost their emblem. Some pod racer designs could be seen, hailing different pilots from corners of the galaxy that even Han hadn’t heard from. A few came from Tatooine, the planet where master Luke originated from.

Lux shivered as she saw a banner which praised bobba fett, and even the fearsome Ziro the Hutt. Considering most of these banners came from Tatooine, Lux shouldn’t have been surprised to see a flag hailing the planets of the twin suns.

By the time they made it to the door, Lux had noticed the large statue that overlooked the people which entered the castle. None other than Maz stood above Lux, towering over her. Yet the pose that she had struck was not intimidating, but more inviting than anything else, even welcoming.

It was, however, the first time that Maz had been taller than Lux since the Jedi was 6 years of age.

Han looked towards Lux and gave her a knowing look, and without words asked her to warn the other two, or three they should say, droid included.

“Alright,” Lux said facing the two humanoids that stood in front of her, “Whatever you do, don’t stare.”

Both Finn and Rey responded with an equally confused and similar statement.

“At what?” 

Lux simply gave a sigh and replied with “Any of it.”

and with a bated breath, Lux opened the castle doors to reveal the chaos inside.


End file.
